Slum life
by Kathi-san
Summary: A little more violence/rape - Sakura, living in the slums of Japan, with barely enough to eat, and abused by her adoptive father, is almost at breaking point. What happens when a friendly, onyx-eyed, spiky haired guy shows up? A little OOC, but who cares?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I hope you all had a good halloween!**

**I hope this doesn't suck too bad, and umm...please Enjoy!**

-- -- -- --

He'll be home any minute now...

I'm almost shaking from thinking about it.

But no matter how much I think about it, it's not going to stop it from happening.

I sat in the ragged, filthy armchair by the window, watching the falling snow and hoping the hot cup of tea I'm holding will warm me up a little more. I shiver once more, and take another sip, then looking at my surroundings.

Around me is a simple, run down, room. This armchair, as ragged as it is, is our fanciest piece of furniture. Over by the other wall is a bed, ridden with fleas of course, and stained brown from the dirt that is caked onto the ripped, fraying sheets. The frame creaks from the slightest touch, and is close to breaking. Then, behind a small cubicle towards the back of the room, is a toilet and sink, both infested with god knows what kind of germs. A small coffe table is infront of me, and another run-down chair sits by the window. The wallpaper is peeling, and there are cockroaches living in our walls. The floor is just bare, cold stone, and I do all I can to keep my feet warm by wrapping my feet in a cloth, but it isn't any use.

Yeah, I know, So I don't exactly have the fanciest house in Japan...Infact you could probably say I'm just a teensy step above homeless/and or living in the slums of Japan.

So I'll introduce myself. My name is Haruno Sakura, and apparently I was abandoned by my parents when I was just born, and left outside to die. Then I was taken to an orphanage where I lived the next 18 years of my life. It was hard for me to be adopted due to my unusual pink hair, and thin, gangly physique. But finally, someone did adopt me.

His name is Akihito.

I was adopted 2 years ago, and now I live in this godforsaken place - which to be truthful, is not much better than the oprhanage.

I would under no circumstances call Akihito my father.

And under no circumstances would he call me his daughter.

Akihito is 4 years older than me, and in a way, I am his slave. Maybe he was just lonely, but I think that's why he adopted me in the first place. He works every day delivering coal to the middle class people's houses, and then brings home the wages so I can buy food, and if we're lucky a few blocks of wood to start a fire.

But that's the problem.

Recently, he's not been bringing back wages.

Instead, he's been out spending his wages in bars, drinking down all the money until finally, he gets kicked out of the bar. He'll come home terribly drunk, and abuse me. I want to do all I can for him, I mean after all, he saved me from the orphanage and gave me a home. But with no wages, I have no money to buy food, or coal or wood to keep us from freezing to death during these harsh winter months.

Sometimes in his alcohol induced, angry state, he'll rape me.

Sometimes if I'm lucky, he'll just beat me around a little.

At any rate, if he's not satisfied with something I've done, there will be a punishment.

I shivered again and looked outside. It's dark now, and his job should have ended a few hours ago, so I knew he was out drinking. I was terrified of him coming home now, because I didn't have very much food for him. Seeing as there are no wages, today I had to beg on the streets for money. I managed to get enough to get myself a small bread roll, but spent most on a small piece of pork, and some rice for Akihito. It's an extremely small portion, but it's all I could afford with begging money.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps from outside.

_Oh god, he's here...Quick!_

I took the plate of prepared food I had for him and set it on the small coffe table for him, placing a rusty pair of chopsticks by the side of the plate. Then I headed towards the door, smoothing out my hair a little.

Then, he burst in.

"Hey, Sakura..." He slurred, throwing me his coat, and stumbling into the room. I quickly hung up his coat for him.

"Good evening Akihito..." I said, "Ive prepared you some dinner over on the table..."

"Good." He said tersely, not even a thankyou. He sat down at the table and taking the chopsticks, he began to eat, wolfing down his food as if there was no tomorrow. He was finished within the next 2 minutes. He looked up.

"I'm still hungry...Don't you have anything else?" he demanded, looking up at me.

I stood there wide-eyed, knowing my fate, my hands clasped tightly in front of me.

"I'm sorry...There is no more food..." I said quietly, studying my feet.

"What?! Why?"

"Well, it's just..." I shuffled on the spot, searching for words that wouldn't make him angry. "It's just that, there haven't been any wages recently, so there's not enough money to buy very much food..."

Akihito stood up, towering over me. "You're saying it's my fault?" He snarled, a frown growing on his hard face.

"No! Not at all! It's just that..."

Akihito took a step towards me."Sakura, I adopted you, took you into a home, rescued you from the orphanage, and all I ask, is that you do a few little things for me. And _this_ is how you repay me?"

"I'm sorry, Akihito! But we're very poor, and there aren't enough wages to buy what we need!" I took a few steps back, him still walking towards me. Finally, I hit the wall. There was no where else to go.

Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist, hard. "How dare you blame _me_ for the fact that we're poor?! I don't think you realize how ungratefull you sound..."

"Akihito, please! You're hurting me!" I cried, wincing at the pain in my wrist as he squeezed it tighter. Suddenly I was angry. "We only have no wages because YOU go and drink down all the money at the bar! You never once think about _me!!_ GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed when he didn't let go, struggling against his meaty hands.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" He bellowed into my face. "How dare you be so UNGRATEFUL?!" He shouted, his face a mere inch away from mine. Suddenly, he lifted me clean off the floor and threw me onto the bed.

_He must be really angry with me tonight..._ I thought, knowing in my heart what was coming but not wanting to believe it.

Tears started brimming in my eyes. And then I realized. I was still a human being. I had rights, damnit! Why had I just lain there and let him do what he wanted all this time?

He pinned my hands beside my head, straddling my waist, and leaning down closer towards me. This time, I struggled against him for the first time in my life.

I wriggled around underneath him, thrashing my legs up and trying to escape his grasp. "NO! Akihito, please! I beg of you, get off of me...UUGGHHH!" I cried out in pain as he slapped me around the face.

"SHUT UP, you ungratefull bitch!" He yelled, then reaching down with his hands and basically ripping my cotton shirt off of my body.

"No, please..." I begged this time. My hand wriggled free of his grasp and pushed against his chest, trying to get him off of me. He slapped me again, this time harder. A lot harder.

"If you struggle again, I'll just beat you again!" Akihito screamed into my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I decided being hit was too painful.

So I let him unbuckle his belt, take off his pants and throw them to the side. I let him rip off my holed, worn clothes and throw them away.

His hands still pinning down my wrists, he positioned himself. I closed my eyes. I knew what was coming.

Then, quicker than I thought it would come, he thrust into me, grunting as he did so, and bringing his hands up to grab my shoulders vigorously.

"AAGHHHH!!" I screamed in pain, and squeezed my eyes tight shut. He pulled back out, and then thrust back in again, his short quick breaths radiating in my ears.

"Uhn,.... Uhn,........ Uhnn....." He grunted in time with his quick thrusts, each time a small gasp of pain escaping my lips.

I lay there, accepting my fate, tears streaming down my face. Finally, he climaxed and let out a long hard grunt as he did so, his eyes screwing up with pleasure. He slowed down and stopped thrusting, then laying down ontop of me and breathing hard.

He climbed further down to then toy with my body, and lick his way up my stomach. "You taste even sweeter tonight, Sakura..." he whispered, while fondling my breast, squeezing me too hard, and forcing more gasps of pain to escape me.

"Please...Stop..." I sobbed, pushing at his hands. "I hate this, I hate how this happens every time! I hate YOU Akihito! How could you do this to me? How, when every day I prepare you food, am always loyal towards you and act as your slave, so you don't have to lift a finger! IM SICK OF IT!" I cried, another stream of tears rolling down my cheeks.

He stopped and looked up at me. His face grew angry. "What?!"

I simply sniffed, and avoided his gaze. I knew he had heard me.

"You know what, I don't even want to look at you right now..." There was a pause. "I don't even want you in my house...HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH THINGS TO ME?!" Without warning, he had lifted me up again, his face contorted into an expression of pure rage, and was suddenly advancing towards the door.

"A-Akihito..."

"Shut up!" He snapped back. Suddenly, there was a cold gust of air as he opened the door. Without warning, he threw me out onto the cold, snow covered ground infront of the door.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" I said, attempting to get up and walk back inside. I mean, I was naked, and it was snowing! Not to mention how many other people were in neighbouring shacks.

He left for a brief moment, only to come back with a fistfull of my clothes and threw them at me.

"IF YOU HATE IT SO MUCH HERE, THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE?!" He yelled, them slamming the door in my face.

Panicking, I grabbed the clothes and began throwing them onto my body. It wasn't much, just a few of my old rags, and I didn't even have a coat. I took a step forward and attempted to open the door, but Akihito had locked it. I knocked.

"Akihito, Please let me in! I didn't mean what I said I was just angry!" There was no reply. I banged on the door this time, getting more urgent by the second. "Akihito, please! I beg of you, please! I don't care what happens, you can do whatever you like to me, I don't care, but please let me back in!"

Again, there was no reply. In the end, I decided that screaming and crying wasn't going to work. All I could do was wait.

I lay down in the snow, and curled up into a ball, facing the door. I tried not to concentrate on the dull ache between my legs, or the intense cold that was biting all over my skin. I shut my eyes tight, and waited patiently. He had to let me back in sometime. He had to.

I then felt bad for having yelled at Akihito like that. I mean he had essentially raped me, and boy did it hurt, but he had taken me in. He had adopted me when noone else would, and provided this home for me, taking me away from the orphanage. Yes, we lived in the slums of Japan, but any place is better than an orphanage, right?

I wrapped my arms tighter around me, vowing to myself that when I got back in I would grovel like I had never grovelled before.

I don't know how much longer I lay there for. But I thought I was just about going to die the entire time. The cold was so painful, I didn't know where to put myself. _Just a few more minutes...You can do this..._ I kept telling myself. Akihito had to let me in sometime soon. He _had _to.

Suddenly, I heard a crunching in the snow behind me. A shadow was cast over my body from the light of the street lamp.

Shaking from the cold, I turned my body and looked up to see a tall figure standing over me. It was a guy around my age. A guy with jet black, spiky hair, and from what I could see he had pale creamy skin, but it was hard to make out his features in the dim glow of the street lamp. I said nothing, and simply looked at him, wondering what he wanted.

Then he spoke. "Really..." He said, in a smooth velvety voice. "You're going to get hypothermia if you stay out in the snow like this."

-- -- -- --

**Yay, you read to the end! You're a good person! :)**

**Thankyou very much for reading!**

**Please Please review!!!**


	2. Spark of hope

**Hello everybody!**

**Thankyou so much for all your reviews! When I first thought of this story, I thought it was just going to be one of those one-shotters, but now I've had so much inspiration to keep going, there's no way I couldn't continue it! Thanks so much guys!**

**Enjoy!**

-- -- -- --

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I looked up at the figure standing above me. I didn't know this guy. For all I knew, he could be anybody. And I definitely wasn't going to hear the end of it from Akihito if I left the doorstep...

"I'm fine..." I said, although the violent jerkings of my body would tell otherwise.

"Really?" The figure said. He chuckled a little. "Well, it is snowing, and you're wearing thin rags...You know, I have firewood at my place. And you're going to freeze to death if you sit here without any kind of warmth whatsoever."

I turned back away from him. "Please leave me alone...I'll be fine...I'm not cold..." I only just managed to say, my teeth chattering as i talked.

"Well, my place is really near..."

"Psh,..." I scoffed "Barely anybody lives here! Exactly how near then? Give it to me in miles..."

"Uh,, Actually about 20 feet...You can sorta see it from here. It's the shack across from yours." He said, pointing over to the opposite shack.

I looked up, surprised. I stared at the slum across the street, and felt a pang of guilt hit me. The reason I was feeling guilty was that the slum opposite was so run down and decrepit I had thought it was abandoned. I looked up at the guy, my face showing just a little sympathy. So that's who had been living by us...

I lay back down on the doorstep. "I can't, I'm sorry... Please leave me alone..."

"I can't, I'm involved now." He said. "I don't want to be the one who's responsible for an innocent girl freezing to death..."

I said nothing, still hoping he would take the hint, cleanching my jaw to stop it chattering wildly. Suddenly, he leaned down towards me, extending his hand. Looking up, I saw he was wearing holed, worn out mittens.

"Come on...I'll get you something to warm you up..." He said, holding out his hand to help me up.

I knew I had to stay because of Akihito, but inside I knew he was right. How would I know how long it would be before Akihito let me back in? And I was so very, very cold, and his warm gloved hand looked so incredibly inviting...

"Alright, you win..." I said after considering. I took his hand, and he pulled me upright in one swift move. He smiled, and held my hand, leading me back to his house.

His house was actually very nice. So yeah, it was a slum of course, and everything was broken, or old, but it looked so inviting. Looking around, I saw he had no proper place to sleep and a stack of cushions were piled in the corner to compensate. A small table with stumps around it to sit on was in the middle of the room, and a bathroom stood at the back, very similar to where I lived.

"It's nice!" I commented, smiling as I admired the room. Then, I saw a small fire nearby, burning softly. I ran over to it, relieved, putting my hands in front to warm myself. The numb sensation I had previously felt all over my body was now going very slowly.

Picking up a teapot that had been heating over the fire, he poured some tea into a small, cracked, cup like container and handed it to me.

"Here you go miss...Uhh..." he said, looking confused.

"Sakura" I told him, "Haruno Sakura!"

He smiled. "Sakura, then. My name is Sasuke, by the way, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Arigato, Sasuke!" I said, beaming as I took the cup of tea from him. Seeing him in some light from the fire, I saw he was actually quite good looking. Infact, I wold go as far as to say he was handsome. Forget that, this guy was making me stare. I tried not to stare too much as he sat down on the floor opposite me, sipping his own cup of tea.

"Sorry it's not much..." He apologized, "There are obviously difficulties with buying sufficient food when you live like this."

"No, It's delicious! Thankyou very much!" I said, smiling.

We were both silent for a while, watching the fire crackle, and the heat finally returning to my body. I had to admit, it was awkward at first, but this guy had taken me in from the snow outside, and anything was better than lying out in snow. Suddenly, Sasuke broke the silence.

"Ano, May I ask you a question?"

"You just did!" I joked smiling.

He smiled weakly. "Well, another one then?"

"Shoot!"

"Why were you lying out in the snow like that, without even a coat? Did somebody lock you out?"

I studied my feet. I couldn't let him know about my abuse. I had to keep it secret. I remembered Akihito's words perfectly the one time I had tried to tell somebody.

_If you tell anybody of what is happening, I will personally make sure you regret the day you were born..._ He had hissed.

"Um, I said something very rude to my father..." I said slowly. "I was recieving the proper punishment for it. I had complained about, um, some food he had prepared for me, and he got upset. I was simply being selfish." I lied avoiding his gaze.

"Your father, huh?" He said, "What kind of father would lock his daughter outside in the snow?"

"Oh well, I was very very rude, I said that he hadn't given me enough food, and that it wasn't good enough..."

He was silent for a while. He looked at me as if trying to figure something out.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing." He said, smiling. "I may not know you, but from what I've seen so far, you don't seem like the kind of person who would complain about not enough food."

I didn't know how to answer so i stayed quiet for a while. "He's a good person." I concluded finally. "I just, I needed to think for a while too..."

Sasuke obviously still wasn't convinced. "Okay, I can take a hint, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to!" He said, smiling.

"So do you live with anybody?" I asked, taking another sip of my tea.

Sasuke shook his head. "No..." He said. "I used to live with my sister, but, ummm...She passed away recently."

My eyes widened. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry..."

He shook his head, looking down. From what I could see, it looked as if he were fighting back tears. Although he managed to keep control of himself very well.

"No, that's okay. She just became very sick is all. She got pneumonia from the cold, and ofcourse, not being able to afford food let alone medicine, she passed away...But it's okay."

My eyes glistened. "I think you're very brave then, with what you had to go through..." I said.

"Arigato." He said smiling.

We talked a little more at the fire, occasionally making a few jokes, and just generally getting to know eachother better. The one thing I mainly remember was being astonished. Astonished at his intense beauty, despite the dirt on his skin, and his personality, so soft and gentle, depite his sister having died. How could a person of this high value have been living across from me all this time, and I'd never known?

I looked back through his small, cracked window to see my own shack. "Oh god..." I said, suddenly getting up off the floor. "I have to go, my umm, father, will kill me..."

Sasuke stood up with me, following me as i rushed to the door. "Wait, are you sure you have to leave so soon?" He said. I felt very happy at the fact he looked sad to see me go.

"I'm sorry..." I said, "It's been so great talking with you, but, I really should be getting back. Thankyou so much for the tea, and everything you did for me, I know I'm not worthy..."

"Not at all." He said, smiling as I opened the door. "Oh, just one more thing. If you ever need somewhere to go, or just need someone to chat with, don't hesitate to come back here. I could use some company every now and then" He said, smiling one of the warmest, most genuine smiles I had seen in my life.

"Arigato..." I said, taking his hand and shaking it, "I'll talk with you soon!" I noted how he held onto my hand just a moment longer, before I left out the door and into the cold.

Walking back across the street, the cold hit me once again full blast in the face, making me want to run back into his warm, cosy sanctuary he had provided for me. Walking up to my shack, I was reminded of how I'd yelled at him before, of how rude I had been.

New plan. Don't complain about _anything. _Don't decline him _anything. _Just make sure that he's happy and agree with him on whatever he says...

Gingerly, I knocked on the door. There was no reply. I turned the doorhandle, and then found out that the door was left unlocked. I stepped in, looking around me. I found Akihito sitting on the chair by the window, flipping through an old newspaper. As soon as he saw me, his face turned hard. He stood up and advanced towards me, stopping just few centimeters away, his height towering over mine.

"Where in the hell were you?!" H demanded, glaring down at me.

"I-I...uhh" I stuttered, too shaken with fear to do anything. I gulped, trying to resettle my stomach. "I'm so sorry Akihito, I was freezing cold, and so I went to...UGHHH!"

I shouted out in pain as he slapped me around the face, so hard I was knocked off balance and sent to the floor.

"How DARE you run out on me?!" he bellowed, then taking his foot and kicking me in the side. "Do you know how _worried _I was?!!" I curled up into a ball, wrapping my arms around my aching body.

I sniffed, not bothering to restrain my tears. I didn't even bother saying anything. I knew it would only make things worse. I simply lay there on the floor, curled up in a ball, crying silently to myself, my eyes squeezed tight shut.

Suddenly, he turned soft. "Here..." He said, reaching his hand out to me. I took it, letting him lift me up to stand next to him. He then reached out his hands and pulled me into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around my back.

"I'm sorry about my tantrums..." He said slowly. "I was just very worried about you is all..." He said, holding me in tighter into the hug. I obliged, my face expressionless, letting myself be hugged against his hard torso.

"Besides, you're my girl...You always will be..." He said, sniffing my hair. "You're the only girl for me..." He whispered, rubbing his hands up and down my back, and then over my butt in a way that sent chills and shivers up my spine. He kissed the top of my head lightly. "You know that, ne?" He said finally, his hands still everywhere, exploring my body.

"Aa...I know..." I said. God how I hated this. It was always the same. The abuse and the beatings, and then he'd come back and tell me about how sorry he was, and how I'd always be his girl, probably trying to compensate for his recent actions, or make sure I didn't try and leave, not that I had a choice anyway.

"Come on...Let's go to bed..." He said, nibbling on my ear a little, making me shudder once more, then picking me up and laying me down on the bed.

The rest of the night I lay there, his rock like arms basically pinning me, his object, to his chest, ensuring that I could not escape.

As I finally drifted off to sleep, there was only one name that was running through my head. The name of a person who I had only known for around an hour, yet he had been nicer than anybody else I had known in my life.

_Sasuke..._

_-- -- -- --_

**Euurggh, Akihito is beginning to seem like a down right creep now, huh? Poor Sakura..**

**Again thankyou so much to all of you awesome people who reviewed and added me to story alerts/favorites! It gave me such motivation, so thankyou so much everyone!**

**Thankyou for reading!**

**Please review!!**


	3. Begging skills

**Hello everybody!**

**Thanks sooooo much for your reviews!**

**Yes, so Itachi probably won't be in this story. When I was writing the last chapter I temporarily forgot about Itachi and put "sister" instead of "brother" (nervous laugh) hehe, so I compleeetteeellly forgot about Itachi, but he may turn up in a later chapter, just maybe. Although I have to say, I don't really like him - probably due to the whole killing his entire clan part lol, so if he does turn up I'm not sure what's going to happen yet.**

**Sorry for that little ramble, and umm please enjoy!!**

-- -- -- --

I opened my eyes slowly, the first few beams of light starting to shine in through the window.

I groaned to myself, closing my eyes again, wishing I could just go back to sleep. Akihito's rock like arms were still locked tight around my body, hugging me close to him. Carefully, I lifted his arms off me, placing them by his side. He didn't even wake, but just snored a little and rolled over onto his front.

I had to go and beg again today.

Since Akihito had drunk down all the money, what else was there to do?

Still sleep fogged, I stood up groggily and grabbed my shawl, wrapping it tightly around my shoulders and securing it in a ragged knot at the front. I quickly slipped on my old pair of moccasins, which were worn out and about to break, but they were all I had.

I walked over to the cracked mirror above the small sink and studied my reflection. I saw a tired, run down, filthy thing pretending to be me. The Sakura I had always known was not there. Along my neckline, I saw the red blotches from when Akihito had sucked on my neck a little too hard. There was also a bruise forming on my face from when he had beaten me. I rubbed at them, annoyed at how his marks of abuse had been left.

Before Akihito awoke, I hurried out the door and started walking towards the town. I'm not sure what time it was, but it must have been early, because dawn was still breaking. Right now was the best time to beg, as at this time, there would be a lot of people making their commute to work.

I walked around the rich shopping streets for a while, looking for a spot. Boy, I must have stuck out like a sore thumb. I was a filthy, dirty, stinky little child among rich, polished people going to their high-paying jobs.

Finally, I found a good spot. It was just between a sushi restaurant and the entrance to a subway. Sitting down on the cold, snow covered ground, I put my small begging-cup infront of me and stuck out my hands infront of me.

"Spare some change, please?"

"Excuse-me? Could you possibly spare some change?"

"Sorry to bother you, Do you have any extra change?"

Most people simply ignored me, tightening their grips on their briefcases and walking swiftly on. But a few of them were kind and reached out their hands, placing a few small coins in the cup.

"Arigato!" I said after a girl put some coins in my cup. She smiled and walked on. One guy even gave me half of his muffin. "Youre too skinny-I can see your bones! Eat girl!" He had said. I had devoured the muffin in about two seconds flat. Any kind of food I could get was even more precious than money.

A couple of people shot me glares, or rude remarks about how pan-handling was the worst sin anyone could commit and is just as good as stealing. I get these types of comments every day, so all I have to do is ignore them. One guy even kicked over my cup. It literally took every ounce of strength in my body not to retalliate, becase I know I'm not supposed to be here anyway.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar face. A face that I had been thinking about in my dreams last night...

"Sasuke-kun!" I called out. It was definitely him. I could see him clearly now. He was walking along the street chewing something in his hand. He looked up as I called his name. His eyes widened and he half-ran over towards me.

I smiled. I was so happy he seemed so eager to see me!

"Sakura-san!" He said, "What are you doing here?!" Although it was very clear what I was doing.

"Oh, you know, just getting some breakfast money for Akihito..." I said, gesturing down to the cup.

"Akihito..." He said slowly. "So that's what this guy's name is..."

I was silent for a few seconds. "Oh yes...He tried to stop me from coming out today to beg, but I had to go...you know."

He gave me a sad look, almost as if he could see through my lies. I looked at what he had been chewing in his hand. It was about half a bagel wrapped up in a piece of tissue. I stared at it for a few seconds, trying my hardest to tear my eyes away from his food, but I couldn't help myself. It looked so filling and delicious...

He must have seen my look of lust at the bagel because he then held it out towards me and said "Here, have the rest of it!"

I looked back up. "Oh, No! I couldn't possibly..."

"Eat it!" He persisted. "It's not even mine! Some guy who didn't want it gave the rest of it to me. I've already had lots of it." He said, sitting down next to me, still holding the bagel out towards me.

"No, It's not fair! I mean, its yours, and you..MMMFFFFFF!"

I was stopped in mid-sentence as Sasuke then stuffed the bagel into my mouth. I took it out of my mouth coughing, glaring at him.

"What was that for?!" I said, and then saw he was laughing. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"You, hahah, you should have seen the look on your face!" He said, giggling.

"Well, here I don't want your bagel anyway! You can have it back!" I said, holding it back out to him.

"Are you kidding? I don't want it after your smelly germs have been on it!" He joked. "Seriously Sakura, I want you to have it! Please eat it? Just for me!"

I considered. "Alright..." I said after a while, taking a bite out of it. "Arigato, Sasuke..." I said, suddenly feeling guilty I had yelled just before.

"Don't mention it." He said. "Everyone has to eat. And I'll help you get the money you need, don't worry!"

"What?"

He looked at me seriously now. "I'll help you beg, is what I mean. I have a few tricks up my sleeve, although it may not look like it."

I looked at him smirking. "Really? Like what then?"

He gestured to my cup. "You see," He began "You don't have all that much because you're only asking for their money. You need to act. You need to give them a_ reason _to feel bad for you!"

"How?" I asked, getting more curious by the second.

Sasuke then hoisted himself up to sit cross legged. "Okay, don't freak out here. Just, go with me on this one, right? Just go with it..."

With that, he leaned back his head and let out a huge cry, like a little kid just been hit by a rock. He screwed his eyes up, and to my amazement, REAL TEARS started coming out his eyes! He then started hysterically sobbing, complete with the tears and screaming, then putting his head in his hands and crying into his palms. His bawling was so loud, I was pretty sure everybody would hear us. Heads began to turn. I felt my cheeks going pink.

I stared at him, utterly stunned. Since when had he learnt to act like that?! He could even cry on queue? I was just about to ask him when a woman came up to the both of us, looking very confused and a little concerned.

"Oh my god, whatever is wrong with him?!" She asked, staring at Sasuke as he sobbed. Then, (Boy I was _not _ready for this) Sasuke leaned sideways and fell into my lap, hugging his arms around my waist and crying into my lap. My cheeks flushed instantly pinker, I mean, I kind of liked this guy, and here he was in my lap, hugging my waist!

"Nee-channn..." He cried "WHY?!"

I looked up at the woman apologetically, remember Sasuke's words. _Just go with me on this one, right? Go with it!_

"I'm sorry..." I said, making it up along the way, "You see, ever since our Okaa-san died, leaving us homeless with no money, he's been crying ever since..."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry..." The woman said, giving a sad look at Sasuke. "How long ago did she die?"

"Around a week ago..." I said sadly, actually acting now. I rubbed one of my hands through Sasuke's hair, trying to make everything more convincing. "It has been hard..."

The woman looked stricken. "Oh my god, thats so sad! Well here, please, have a little something for your trouble!" She then reched forward and placed 20 yen, yes, _20 YEN _into the cup.

"Arigato!" I said, beaming. "Arigato! Your kindness will never be forgotten!"

She smiled and walked off, giving one more worried look at Sasuke before turning in the opposite direction.

At that moment, Sasuke uncoiled his arms from around my waist and sat up. He wiped his eyes a little with the back of his rags. "That was great!" He exclaimed. "You acted so convincingly! What with the hand through my hair and everything!"

I blushed a little at his words. "Me, What about you?! You can cry on queue?! That's amazing!"

He nodded. "Yeah, I taught myself to do it - I find it gets a lot more money than just regular begging."

I laughed and looked at him for a second. "You really are amazing, you know that?" I said. He smiled, looking back at me. "And who ever said you're not?" he replied, focusing directly into my eyes. I couldn't do anything but stare. I tried to look away but then found myself trapped by his gaze, by his beauty which made me want to drool.

"SAAAKUUURRAAA?!" (Yes, you can guess who this was right?) My gaze was then ripped from Sasuke's face as my head hit the wall behind me with a hard punch. It hurt, _a lot. _I looked up to see Akihito towering over me, hs eyes piercing holes through my head.

"Akihito..." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Wh-What are you doing h-here?" I said, the tears about to come.

Sasuke gasped, looking up. "Akihito..." He murmured. "So this is your father?" He whispered, trying to make sure only I could hear. The answer to his question was obvious.

Akihito snickered. "Whatever do you mean, Sakura? I came here because you were gone the entire morning, when I was left without any breakfast! And here I find you begging on the streets! I HAVE A JOB, YOU KNOW!" He yelled, kicking me in the side making me whimper in pain.

"HEY, WHOA!" Sasuke yelled, standing up. "Stop hurting her! Who do you think you are?" he said scowling at him.

"Well who the hell are you?" Akihito sneered.

"My name is Sasuke, and I live across from you, actually." Sasuke began. "And I may not be her father, but you have no right to beat her like that!" Sasuke glared at Akihito, not the least bit intimidated by him.

Akihito's face grew hard. He lifted his hand up ready to slap Sasuke silly, I could see it coming. I had to stop this. Now.

"NO!" I cried out from the ground. "STOP!" Both Sasuke and Akihito turned to look at me.

"What?!" Akihito hissed.

"Please, don't hurt Sasuke...Akihito I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't have breakfast for you, but please leave Sasuke alone. I promise a thing like this won't ever happen again, and I'll go home with you right now! Please?"

Akihito looked at Sasuke, and then back to me. He lowered his hand. "Fine. Seeing as I just met this punk, I'll cut him some slack." He then grabbed my wrist and wrenched me upright to stand next to him. Sasuke said nothing but stood there frowning a deep, dark frown at him. "And you...You stay away from us. You hear me? You stay away from _my girl..._ Come one Sakura, we're leaving." Akihito spat his final few words at Sasuke.

Akihito then dragged me away by the wrist. Sasuke stood there, looking forlornly after me. I couldn't do anything then. I was in Akihito's hands. I stretched out one of my hands towards him, staring after him as I was dragged away, leaving the cup of hard-earned begging money on the ground by Sasuke's feet.

Akihito's grip tightened as did his anger for me on the short walk home.

"I'm sorr.."

"SHUT UP." He interrupted. "I don't care about your petty excuses. Now listen. I have four friends around this afternoon. They're coming for dinner, and they've all brought food, so i _expect you _to be on your best behaviour, or there will be _punishments. _Got it?" He hissed.

Oh no.

Oh god no.

Oh please, dear god no....

Akihito's friends from work were coming round for dinner.

This thought made me almost freeze up in my tracks from fright. Akihito's friends were coming and I sure as hell knew what that meant. We _both _knew what it meant extremely well...

I tried to think happy thoughts. I thought back to Sasuke. How Sasuke had stood up for me infront of Akihito. How he had helped me get more money today. How I couldn't deny the fact that when he had lain in my lap, and I hadn't wanted him to move, ever.

-- -- -- --

**Hope you liked this chapter! It was fun to write actually :)**

**So, as of 6.45 A.M. on the 13th of november 2008, I officially turned 16!!! WOOT! It's so scary, like I can't believe I'm 16 already. At the same time it makes me a little sad you know, sometimes I wish I could stay a kid my entire life - so young and carefree...(sighs and daydreams out window)**

**On the other hand I got a shirt with Sasuke on it from my friend, which being the Sasuke fangirl I am, made me sooooo ecstatically happy!**

**Aaaannnyywayyyy, Thankyou so much all of you for reading!**

**Please review!!**


	4. The dinner party

**Thankyou everybody again for your reviews! It keeps me going with this fic more than you guys could ever imagine so thankyou so much! :3**

**-- -- -- --**

Akihito dragged me by the wrist the whole way home. I started crying on the way back. I tried my hardest not to, but i couldn't stop. I kept sniffling throughout the whole walk home, Akihito repeatedly telling me to shut up with the crying and just suck it up.

We walked back through the slum streets, until finally we reached our shack, my eyes red from the crying. Why exactly was I crying? I was crying in pure fear of what was going to happen to me, and the fact that there wasn't a _single damned thing_ I could do about it.

Akihito kicked the door open with one foot, and pushed me in causing me to stumble over my own feet. Inside there were three men sitting around the small coffe table we had, all playing a game of cards. "You're back finally!" One of them said, looking up. "Ryou couldn't make it, so it's just us here tonight I'm afriad."

3 instead of 4. That softened things up just a little.

Akihito hung his coat up, nodding at all of them. "Sorry I'm a little late - I had to deal with some piece of scum when I went to get her."

I eyed all the men, my face expressionless. They were all poor, so in the same boat as us, but were all wearing the same leering grin as they looked me up and down. I almost couldn't stand it. I turned to the side to face away from them.

Then, to my surprise, Akihito bent down towards the floor and picked up a medium-sized box. He pushed it into my chest. I hastily grabbed it with my hands, so as not to drop it.

"Wh-What's this?" I stuttered, looking up at him.

"This is something very special I saw in town and picked up for you, Sakura." Akihito began. "I would like you to wear it while you serve me and my friends tonight."

I frowned. "B-But the clothes I'm wearing right now are some of my best ones...I don't see why...Ugghhhh...."

I groaned slowly in pain as Akihito pinched my earlobe between his fingers, digging in with his fingernails. "Wear it..." He hissed through gritted teeth "Or there will be _consequences..." _He pinched my ear hard again with his nails one more time before letting go.

I nodded slowly, looking down at my feet before turning towards the dirty bathroom cubicle we had to change. "_So disobediant...We'll have to change that..." _I heard one of Akihito's friends mutter as I closed the door behind me.

Once I was inside, I opened up the box and took out the garment, my eyes growing to twice their size. It was a maids outfit. A slutty maids outfit, at that. Holding it out infront of me, I realized it would only come a couple of inches below my underwear. It was overall black, with a white lace trim and white pinafore on the front. It had short, puffed black sleeves, and an oversized bow at the back. It even came with a small white bow to put in my hair, and the front was extremely low cut, exposing nearly all of my chest. I sighed, disgusted as I slipped it on over my body, throwing my previous clothes to the floor. I frowned at how short it was, at how provocative the whole thing was.

Akihito must have stolen this. There's no way he could have bought it, It was far too clean and new.

I walked out of the cubicle wearing the slutty maids outfit Akihito had made me wear, glaring at all the leering, pervy looks they were all giving me.

"There's wine in that box by the corner, and also the food. My friends and I would like a drink before we eat our meal." Akihito said.

So i did what I was told as obediantly as I could. I poured them their wine, and set their food on the table before them. When I wasn't serving them, I would wait patiently behind them for them to give me another order. Every time I bent down to place something on their table, all of their eyes would travel down my low-cut maids dress making me shiver. One of them even spanked me on my butt as I left walked away. I had simply gasped in shock and not done anything.

I was very proud of myself. Not once had I retalliated. I was being used, even being forced to wear a maids outfit, (which Akihito had never done before) yet I did not utter one word of protest the entire time. I hoped Akihito would notice this, and maybe if I was lucky praise me for it later on.

It was coming up to the end of the meal, and I was in high hopes of them being too drunk and tired to stay, and just go home. I didn't even know any of their names, yet I had served them alcohol and food the entire night. The alcohol, I'm certain was stolen, as none of us would ever be able to afford it. They were simply talking now, all of them extremely drunk, their voices slurring as the spoke to each other.

"Hey, Saaaakkuraa..." One of the friends slurred. "Come overrr hereeeee..." I stood back a little way, not wanting to approach him.

"It's okay sakura. just do as he telllsss youuuu." Akihito slurred. I walked over to him silently.

The man then grabbed my waist and pulled me to sit onto his lap. I gasped, not ready for the sudden contact as I was held sitting on his lap. The friend sitting next to him pulled my legs onto his lap and held them there.

"Wh-What do you need?" I said, feeling extremely uncomfrotable, but knowing if I struggled I would simply provoke them more.

"Nooothingg..." He said, breahting heavily. "We just wanteeeddd to tallkkkk to youuu is all..."

"Yeahh" Another said. "Howw areee you these dayssss?"

"Oh I'm good thankyou..." I said politely. The man whose lap I was on then looked directly at my chest. He then brought one hand up to hold one of my breasts while he brought his face closer down my shirt.

I was disgusted. This was going too far already. "Okay, well I think I'll go to bed now..." I said, attempting to get up, and pushing the man's hand off my chest. His grip only locked tighter. The man next to him started to rub his hand up my leg, drawing it ever higher up my leg.

"But we want to talk with you first..." the third one said. The man next to me's hand then went up the skirt of my dress.

Okay, this was enough. I had had it.

"Okay, no I think I'll go now..." I said, pushing harder against his hands. The man locked his grip even tighter around my waist. "No...I want to play a game first..." he persisted.

"No, I'm sorry but I'm too tired to..."

"Sakura." Akihito interrupted. "We only want to play with you...It's just a little game..." He then picked me up out of the man's lap. I was relieved at first, I thought he was saving me from his friend. But boy was I wrong.

Akihito then picked me up and placed me on the bed. 'Akihito...No..." I murmed, attempting to get up, but was pinned down as Akihito's friend climbed ontop of me over the bed. He ripped his shirt of and then started roughly kissing at my neck. "Hey Give me a hand over here..." He said to the other two. To my horror, they then came over to the bed also. One of them reached up my skirt, and stated to pull down my underwear.

Okay, this had definitely gone too far. I didn't care whether I got praised by Akihito or not. I didn't care anymore. I was _not _going to let this happen under any circumstances.

"No, get off of me!" I said, more firmly this time, pushing at the mans shoulders. I kicked at the other man's hand. He simply slapped me and managed to get my underwear completly off from around my ankles.

"UGGHHH!" I cried out in pain from the slap. "STOP!" I yelled. "I SAID FOR YOU TO GET OFF ME!" I now brought my fists back and thumped at the man's shoulders, hitting him in an attempt to get him off of me.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, slapping me again.

Then, I was like a wild cat. I made no more restrictions to myself. I thrashed around with my arms and legs, and screamed, kicking and flailing at all of them in a desperate attempt to get them to leave me alone.

Akihito grew extremely angry, and beat me repeatedly in an effort to get me to stop, his blows hitting me in the side of my face and my head. "STOP MOVING, SAKURA!" He yelled. But I didn't listen.

"GET OFF OF ME, RIGHT NOW!" I yelled. "I'M NOT DOING THIS!"

One of the men stood back from the struggling crowd. "She sure is a feisty one..." He muttered. "Akihito, I think we're going to need the rope."

_The rope?! What!!!_

Akihito nodded, and got a roll of thick string from one of the bags his friend had brought. I thrashed around more, screaming at them all to stop. Akihito then pinned down one of my hands, wrapping the rope around it, and tying my hand to the corner of the bed. He ignored my screams and ignored my flailing. He then passed the rope to his friends, who commenced with tying the rest of me up. Both my feet were tied to the bottom two corners of the bed, and my other hand to the top corner until I was completely bound to the bed.

The tears had come now, and had been there for quite a while.

"YOU BASTARDS!" I screamed at them all. "UNTIE ME NOW! STOP ALL OF THIS!" I sobbed hysterically, unable to control myself.

The man who had been straddling my waist now sat up a little and removed his ragged pants and underwear, leaving his thin, gangly body bare naked ontop of me.

I now simply lay there and sobbed, not bothering to control myself. I could feel the pillow around my head becoming wet from my tears.

"Y-You unbelievable bastards..." I said softly through my crying. "Y-You unbelievable bastards! How could you do this?!!" I said, wrenching at the rope that tied me down in a pitiful attempt to get free.

The man then lifted up my skirt of my dress and positioned himself carefully. "Because we can." He replied maliciously, and without further hesitation, he thrust hard into me.

"AAGGHHHHHH!!!" I screamed out in pain. The man ignored my cries, and pulled out to thrust back in again. Never in my life did I dream it would be so painful, never in my life...

"AAGHH! STOP! IT REALLY HURTS!" I yelled, squirming about underneath him, pulling at the ropes once more. I was ignored.

Akihito stood to the right of the bed, looking down at me and just watching, his face expressionless. I turned my head to the side to look at him, my tear-stained face pleading up towards him.

"Please...Akihito...Please make it stop...I beg of you! Please!!!" I begged, staring right into his eyes, hoping to squeeze just a little sympathy out of him. He simply shook his head and continued watching as I was raped by his friends.

I screamed once more as he thrust in extra hard, so loudly it hurt even my own ears. Akihito became angry and stepped forward to slap me round the face.

"Will you shut up with all of this screaming?!" he shouted, his face growing angry. I couldn't stop screaming though. That was the thing. The immense pain was simply far too much to handle.

Akinito, then obviously sick of my screams, gagged me with a dirty old flannel, pushing every fold of it into my mouth nearly choking me. More tears streamed down my face, my screams dwindling down to muffled groans through my gag.

Once the first man was done with me, then came the next. Number two. He penetrated into me just as hard as the first, his eyes screwing up in ecstasy. And all the time I was screaming through my gag, screaming at the intolerable pain, screaming at how angry I was, screaming at how my life had been reduced to the likes of this...

And all the while Akihito stood there. Just watching. Observing as I was raped, and not doing anything about it, but just watching. Watching, until he finally pushed the others aside and raped me himself.

Akihito kept me tied up all night.

He ignored my pain, repeatedly violating me, untill finally I passed out.

I remember only a few things. I certainly remember the pain. I remember my screaming. I remember how hard the ropes dug into my skin. And then, i remember my vision going black around the edges, my pain fading, and the sound of the rythmic creaking of the bed drowning out. The feeling I recognized as not just passing out, but of pure, sweet relief.

-- --

When I woke up, I was still tied to the bed. My head was killing me, and there was the most unbelievable surge of pain between my legs. Akihito and his friend's work of course.

I groaned slightly, and looked to the left and gasped in surprise. My left hand was free! The rope had come loose and I could now move my left arms about freely.

Akihito lay on his front next to me, The entire duvet covering him without leaving an inch to cover my body. I then realised that I was shaking, and my teeth chattering from the cold.

I used this golden opportunity to act right then. I untied my right hand using my left (with much difficulty) and managed to sit up in bed, then starting on the rope around my legs. On my wrists and ankles, I could see small scratches and lines of dried blood where the ropes had dug in against my flailing and cut in through my skin. I winced. They stung bad, and it hurt to take the rope off them, and took me about 5 minutes to do it with how tightly the had been tied.

I finally stumbled out of bed, gasping at how painfull it was to stand up. My whole body ached all over. I looked down and saw I was still wearing the slutty maids outfit, which I hastily ripped off with disgust, then throwing on a pair of my good old, comfy rags.

Looking back at the bed, I realized there were brown blood stains in the middle of it. I scoffed and turned to the bathroom. No wonder it was so painful, the bastards had made me _bleed_ for gods sake.

I went over to the bathroom to study my reflection in the mirror. My jaw dropped at the sight of myself. My right eye had gone completely black and blue, a huge hideous bruise forming over it. Around my neck and top part of my chest, small red patches lay where I had been bitten and sucked at. My lower lip was cut, and I had another large bruise forming across my cheek. My hair was a mess, and no matter how hard I tried to not think about it, the pain in between my legs was getting to me. I could hardly walk.

Without wanting to, I burst into tears right there and then. Never before in my life had my abuse been this bad before. Not only had I been raped and violated repeatedly by four men, (and god knows how long they kept going after I passed out) but I had been beaten to a pulp too. I collapsed to my knees, feeling weaker than ever, and simply sat there, sobbing into my palms for a few minutes.

With a grubby sleeve, i wiped my tears away from my face, and stood myself up. There was only one person who could make me feel better now. And I didn't even have to think about how angry Akihito would be. I had to see Sasuke. _Now._

Opening the door, I saw that dawn was just breaking. It was snowing heavily, and a huge gust of freezing air pounded into me. I ignored it and ran over towards the opposite shack, whimpering at how painful it was for me to run and the cold whipping my body.

Finally arriving there, I knocked on the door of Sasuke's shack firmly, hoping to catch his attention quickly. I wrapped my arms across my chest, and waited patiently in the cold as the snow started collecting on my head and shoulders.

Sasuke opened the door sleepily, obviously having just woken up. His sleepy look instantly left when he saw the sight of me. His eyes widened to twice their original size and he gasped as I looked up at him.

"S-Sakura?! Wh-What in the world happened?!"

"S-Sasuke...Akihito...He..." I stuttered, trying to get my words out properly. Then, I burst into tears right infront of him. I couldn't even speak I was so choked up. Just the contrast of what had happened to me last night to how warm and inviting Sasuke looked made me want to cry even harder. I cried out loud putting my head in my hands, hysterically sobbing.

Two soft, warm arms then wrapped themselves around my body, hugging me into a tight embrace. I looked up at Sasuke as he closed his eyes and held my body close to his. I cried harder, wrapping my arms around him and sobbing into his shirt. We stood there for a few minutes in the snow, sharing eachothers body warmth and enjoying the hug.

"Come on, let's get you inside..." he said after a while., leading me in through the door.

He didn't even need an explanation. He didn't even know what had happened to me. Yet he had taken me in instantly, just like that. I cried harder, not only at the pain, but also at how grateful I was even though I didn't deserve any of his care.

-- -- -- --

**GAHH! I feel so mean making all of this happen to her! Jeez, poor Sakura! If Akihito were real I sure would have a lot of fun thinking up ways to hurt him. (does pitiful attempt at evil laugh) MWAHAHAHAHAHA....**

**Anyhoo, things will definitely start looking up for her, I promise! **

**Oh, and I have a question for you all also : I'm going to probably update once a week now. Is that okay? As much as I'd love to do it earlier, I have sooo much schoolwork I just can't get it done much quicker than that!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Thankyou! :3**


	5. I won't stand for this

**Again, thankyou so much to everybody who is reviewing and adding to faves, etc.!! You're probably getting so tired of me saying that huh? I'll try cut down on it... lol**

**I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! I had a little writer's block to be honest... I didn't know what would happen next. But now i got it! Also, I broke my finger in gym class the other day, which I'll explain more about at the end!**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

**-- -- -- --**

Once Inside Sasuke's house, he sat me down on the pile of cushions that he used as a bed. I was still in hysterical tears, and couldn't stop crying for the life of me. He went away briefly, and then came back with a bowl of water and an old flannel.

"Here, Stay still." He whispered as he knelt down infront of me and brushed the snow off of my shoulders and head. He then dipped the flannel in the water and started dabbing at all of my cuts and wounds, gently cleaning them.

"Sssshh, stop crying! Everything's okay now!" He said, wiping away a few tears off my face. I sniffed and looked up at his smiling face, so unbelievably gratefull I was being taken care of like this.

"Thankyou...Thankyou so much Sasuke..." I said. "I know I don't deserve any of this..."

"What are you saying? Of course you deserve it." Sasuke said. There was a pause. "Now, I've been thinking about this Akihito..." He began.

_Oh god. I was going to have to tell him. What else could I say? I inflicted the wounds myself?!_

"Akihito...He's not your real father, is he?" Sasuke asked.

Meekly, I shook my head.

"I knew it. No father would do that to his own daughter..." Sasuke said shaking his head. There was another pause as he continued cleaning my wounds. "So, what exactly did happen Sakura?" He asked slowly.

Just his question started to bring back flashbacks. I started to tear up again, right there.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Sasuke started. "I didn't mean to make you think of it, you don't have to tell me if you don't want and..."

"No, no it's okay..." I interrupted him. I then took a deep, heavy breath to collect myself again. "I suppose I can't hide this from you forever..."

I was then silent for a while again, until I finally told him. I told him about how I was abandoned as a kid. About how Akihito had adopted me and taken me into his home. About how despite being taken into his home, I was abused by him ruthlessly every day. About how I couldn't leave because I had nowhere else to go, and certainly no family I ever knew about. About how his three friends had come round last night and beaten and raped me until I was black and blue. And about how he was the only person I had ever told about this because I would never hear the end of it from Akihito if I told anyone.

Sasuke's eyes glistened as he sat infront of me, listening to my story. I started to tear up again.

"Oh, Sakura..." He said, and without warning he leaned forward and threw his arms around me, hugging me into a tight embrace. I was taken back at first, but wrapped my arms back around him. He squeezed me tighter, his bony under-nourished body pressing against mine.

He then leaned his head back slightly so that his face was mere inches away from mine.

"I can't believe you've put up with this for so long..." He said slowly. "I'm so sorry..."

I shook my head, brushing it off. "No, it's okay. I'm here now, and that's all I care about..."

Sasuke smiled softly. Then, without warning, he leaned forward quickly and pressed his lips against my own, too swiftly for me to even be surprised. After a mere second he pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry..." He said, looking down. "I don't know what came over me..." He then looked up and his expression changed when he saw I was smiling, because deep down, I had _wanted _him to kiss me.

"It's okay..." I said softly, sniffing a little.

Sasuke then smiled warmly again, and leaned forward to kiss me once more. I closed my eyes, relaxing in it, enjoying the feeling of his hand caressing my face as he kissed me. I kissed him back just as passionately as he was kissing me. We hadn't even known each other that long, but he was so warm and loving, and his lips were so very, very soft.

After about a minute we pulled apart, smiling. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his. I felt so tired, despite the fact I had just slept less than an hour ago.

"Mhmm...I'm so tired...And I don't feel like going back to Akihito..."

Sasuke gave me a concerned look. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked.

My brow furrowed as I thought. To be completely honest, I couldn't remember. "I'm not sure..." I said slowly. "I think that bagel you gave me was the last time, and before that I don't remember much..."

"That's why you're tired then, you need to eat!" He said. He then quickly got up and went over to his small table where there was a brown paper bag. He brought it back over to me, and opened it up. Inside was a small sandwich, appearing to have ham in it.

"Here.." He said opening it up and pushing it towards me across my lap. "Eat."

I looked down at it and then back up at him. "Sasuke, I can't just eat it! It's yours!"

Sasuke gave me a look. "Sakura, you _need _to eat! Look at you, you're just skin and bone!"

I scoffed. "Well, _you _are no better!"

He chuckled. "Alright, but, I want you to have it. Please eat it Sakura, I want yout to eat it!"

I looked down at the sandwich. It did look good, I had to admit. And I hadn't eaten in such a long time. My mouth was watering from just looking at it. Suddenly, my stomach rumbled loudly.

Sasuke laughed. "It sounds like you're pretty hungry to me..."

I smiled. "Alright, we'll share it then if it'll make you happier!"

Sasuke didn't look exactly happy. "Alright then.." He said softly. He picked up the sandwich, pulling it apart in half, and then giving me the bigger half. We sat together for a few moments, chewing in silence. The entire time, Sasuke had his eyes locked onto mine, as if he were trying to look deep inside me.

"What is it? Do I have something in my teeth or something?" I asked nervously.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, it's just...Just, I don't often get company in here...And it's just very special to have such a beautiful girl here with me.."

I laughed. "Oh yeah, with all these bruises and cuts I'm sure I look gorgeous!" I joked.

Just then, as I chewed, a piece of bread fell out of my mouth onto my lap. Sasuke reached forward and picked up the bread, holding it towards my mouth, feeding me. Gingerly, i bit it out of his hand, smiling.

"You're beautiful." He repeated. "And nobody deserves that kind of abuse you went through..."

I swallowed. Not because i was eating though.

I looked back towards my shack across the street through the window.

"Uggh I really don't feel like going back home to Akihito..." I said slowly.

There was a small pause. "The don't go.." Sasuke said brushing some hair out of my eyes.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging at the door. We both froze and stared at the door. Then, a voice. "SAKURA!!"

I jumped up instantly. "Oh god, no...." I murmured. Sasuke came to stand behind me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.

"I won't let him do anything Sakura..." He said. "Don't stand for _anything_ he does, okay? You don't deserve this..."

The door burst open with a loud bang, and Akihito came striding in. He saw both me and Sasuke standing there holding hands. "Sakura, you ran away from me yet AGAIN! You're coming home with me RIGHT NOW, you worthless little skank!"

"I, I'm sorry..." I whispered. Sasuke put his arm protectively around my waist, hugging me to his body.

Akihito scoffed. "What the hell is this?! You're actually putting your arm around this...thing?!" He scoffed at Sasuke.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled. "Don't speak to her like that! She doesn't deserve to be looked after by anyone like YOU!" He said, standing up to Akihito.

Akihito smirked. "I would stay out of our way, if I were you, you little _twerp!_" He spat. He then reached back his hand and slapped Sasuke across the face, so hard he was knocked to the floor.

"Sasuke!" I cried, rushing to his side. He stood up, rubbing his cheek angrily.

"What are you gonna do about it then, huh?!" Akihito mocked. Sasuke stepped forward again. His mouth opened to say something. I had to stop this. I had to. I knew if I didn't then I would very soon witness Akihito's first fight with someone else.

"STOP! Both of you, please!" I turned to speak to Sasuke. "It's fine, I ran away again, I have to go back with him..." I then leaned in close to his ear so I could whisper something. "It's okay.." I whispered. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, don't do anything else or Akihito will beat both of us to a pulp!"

Sasuke stood still, his eyes fixated at the ground, but nodded slowly in understanding, his eyes angry. I turned back to Akihito.

"Akihito, I'm truly very sorry...Please forgive me..."

Akihito looked angry again, and for a few seconds I thought he was going to hit me. I braced myself, ready for the blow. But instead of hitting me, he simply grabbed my waist and lifted me up to sling me over his shoulder. He turned around to walk out the door. "_It's okay..." _I mouthed at Sasuke, as I was carried away over Akihito's shoulder. He stood there, his fists clenched, glaring at Akihito.

"Oh, and by the way.." Akihito said just before he left the door. "If I ever catch you interacting with my girl behind my back again, well....then that wouldn't be very good news for poor Sakura, would it?" He then hitched me higher on his shoulder, his shoulder jabbing into my stomach making me whimper in pain. He then slammed the door behind him.

I stared longingly after Sasuke's shack as I was carried away, helpless to do anything.

But for the first time in my life, I had a strange thought in my head. A weird one, but a thought that gave me hope never the less.

_I will NOT stand for this..._

-- -- -- --

**Again, I'm really sorry if it took a long time to come out! And I'm also sorry if this chapter really sucked... It took me extra long to write because I broke my finger in gym class! Basically I was playing basketball and the ball hit my finger really hard, and it went backwards and broke. :( It really hurt too! But because it's broken, it now has to be strapped to my other fingers to hold it striaght, so my right hand is pretty much useless now. And I'm right handed, so it sucks even more. Gahhh. **

**On the bright side, It's an excuse not to take notes in class :D mwahahahaha**

**Anyway, I hope this didn't suck too bad, and thankyou all for reading and reviewing! **

**Please review!**


	6. The Last Straw

**Oh god...I know you all hate me. I haven't updated in weeks, I know...And I'm sooooooooo sorry, I truly am! You have every right to be angry with me, and I'm truly, extremely sorry!**

**Well, to compensate, a lot of you have been complaining about how Akihito needs to die, and how Sasuke seems too weak. He only really seemed weak in the last few chapters because Sakura begged him not to fight Akihito, and he didn't want to go against her wishes, so he didn't. But don't worry, I mean Sasuke is an _Uchiha_, it's only in his nature to fight back! So in this chapter I included a little Uchiha Ass kicking for you!**

**Im terribly sorry again, please enjoy!**

-- -- -- --

Akihito's anger seemed to grow as he carried me back across the street. I wimpered as his shoulder jabbed ever harder into my stomach.

"Akihito, put me down! I can walk! I'm not going to run away, please!" I moaned, pushing feebly at his shoulders.

He ignored me, and simply held me tighter. When we got through the door, he leaned forward and dropped me onto the floor with a painful thud.

I lay on the ground staring up at him. His jaw was clenched, his fists tightened.

"Why would you do this to me, Sakura? WHY?!" He yelled. "After everything I've done for you, after taking you out of that oprhanage, giving you a home, and you keep running away from me?"

I said nothing. After years of abuse, I had learnt it was better just to keep my mouth shut at times like this.

"ANSWER ME!" He roared, and then kicked me hard in the stomach, knocking the breath out of me.

You know when something hits you in the stomach and you've been winded so badly you can hardly breathe? Well, this was probably 10 times more painful than that. My hands went immediately around my stomach and I curled up into a ball, coughing and spluttering as I struggled to breathe. A violent cough erupted my throat and a few drops of blood came out with the cough.

I was in so much pain, I couldn't do anything. I simply lay there and waited for the pain to fade, which despite my body telling me otherwise, I knew it would. Eventually.

I could feel Akihito's eyes on me. I knew this time I had to answer. It was one of the rare times he wanted an answer from me. I don't know how I managed to speak, but somehow I did.

"Y-You want to know why, Akihito? Y-You seriously d-don't know?!" I croaked, still massaging my throbbing stomach.

He simply folded his arms across his chest. That was his way of saying yes.

I coughed a few more times before I was able to speak again.

"A-Akihito, you brought your f-friends over and violated me!" I said. The memory started to bring tears to my eyes, as much as I tried to stop them.

"N-Not only was I gang raped by you and your d-disgusting allies, but I got the shit beaten out of me too! You do these things to me on a regular basis, and now you stand there and you're seriously asking me WHY?" I croaked.

Akihito then got into another rage-induced frenzy. He picked my weak, shaking body up off the ground and threw me onto the bed. I cried harder. He had done enough already. Couldn't he just stop?!

"I think it's time you learnt your place, you little ingrate! How dare you complain like that to me?!"

Was I raped again?

Of course I was.

Did he care?

Of course not.

This time I didn't do anything. My wounds hurt like hell and I was so, very tired. So i simply bit my lip in pain instead of screaming, lying there as he pounded above me. I was so used to it by now it had no longer become anything to scream about.

The rest of the day was spent serving Akihito. Preparing him food, cleaning up the mess around the room, even getting rid of the mice we had living in our pathetic squalor. This was a typical day of mine. I simply did as I was told while he stood over me, watching me do it, giving me little kicks in the side if I wasn't doing it how he liked.

That night was also a typical night. I lay in bed next to Akihito, his rock like arms wrapped around my small frail body, ensuring that I couldn't escape. His breathing started to get heavier, and his muscles relaxed a little as he slowly drifted off to sleep. The warmth around me started to drift me off to sleep too, despite the fact I was very uncomfortable. My eyes slowly started closing, and I slowly started to dream, dream of a better world in which there was food, a proper house to live in, and most of all _love._

Suddenly I heard a creaking noise. I ignored it at first until I heard it again, this time louder. I opened my eyes slowly and looked infront of me to see a dark figure.

At first I panicked. There was somebody in our house! But then I looked closer and I saw a spiky haired silhouette, a skinny subtle frame, and I recognized the person to be none other than Sasuke! As he walked closer I started to see his face clearer. He smiled as he came up to me. I was so relieved I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could do anything he put a finger to my lips and made a low ssshhhhhing sound.

_I'm going to get you out of here..._ he half whispered, half mouthed, and gently reached towards the bed. Gingerly, he lifted one of Akihito's arms off of my body which was now limp and lifeless. I was finally not locked to his chest anymore! He Gently took my hand in his and stood up slowly. Slowly, I stepped up out of the bed, ever so slowly until I was standing up fully. I looked suddenly back at Akihito, and breathed a sigh of relief when I found he was still sleeping.

Sasuke then put his finger to his lip again and pointed to the door. I nodded and followed him after, stepping ever so quietly so that Akihito wouldn't wake up. Finally, we both managed to open the door and step outside.

Once outside, I threw my arms around Sasuke, hugging him tight to my chest, too grateful that he was here to do anything else.

"Sasuke...Oh Sasuke....I-I'm so glad you're here...." I whispered, still half in shock.

"It's okay! I'm going to get you out of here now..." He whispered, and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. He rubbed his hands up and down my back, warming me up from the intense cold. I sighed, feeling like I could just melt against him.

"We have to go before Akihito finds out you're gone..." Sasuke whispered, and taking my hand lead me away from our shack.

"Don't you dare take another step." A flat, yet angry voice said from behind me.

I didn't want to believe it at first. But I turned around and I had to when I saw Akihito standing there, rags blowing in the wind, arms folded across his chest.

Sasuke clutched me tight to his body, wrapping his arm protectively around my waist. "Don't give in to him..." He whispered. "Stay..Stay with me..."

Akihito began to advance towards us. I stood there, terrified. And I knew there would be a thump or a slap, or a kick coming. I braced myself. But instead, he simply grabbed my wrist, hard.

"Sakura, you're coming home with me, NOW" He growled. "As for you, I told you to stay away from _My girl..." _He spat at Sasuke, and began to drag me away.

The next movement that happened, happened so quickly I barely saw it. One minute, Akihito was dragging me away , the next he was on the snow covered ground, rubbing the back of his head, muttering curse words under his breath. I hadn't ever hit him back in my entire life, and I was terrified. But boy, had it felt better than _anything _else in the whole world!

I quickly scurried back to Sasuke's side. "I-I'm not coming home with you Akihito!" I stuttered. "I'm leaving you for good! I'm s-sick of your abuse!"

He stood up and lunged towards me, eyes angry, hands outreached. But before anything could happen, Sasuke quickly stepped infront of me and kicked him in the chest, sending him back onto the ground again.

"Didn't you hear her? She's NOT coming back" Sasuke said, scowling down at him.

The next few moments were a blur. Akihito suddenly attacked Sasuke, lunging towards him. Both of them fought eachother in a huge blur, so quick I couldn't see anything. Finally they stopped moving, and I saw Akihito pinning Sasuke to the ground. He slowly reached up one of his hands and grabbed Sasuke's throat, strangling him. Did Akihito really mean to kill him?!

"STOP! You've taken it to far!!" I yelled, and jumped on his back, thumping and hitting for him to stop, but I was just thrown back off again.

It turned out Sasuke didn't need my help anyway though. With both his feet, he brought them up and kicked Akihito in the chest so hard, he was lifted off him and thrown backwards. He stood up again, even angrier. He made a punch at Sasuke, but Sasuke ducked out of the way and took a flying kick at his stomach, causing Akihito to cry out in pain.

It took Akihito a few seconds for him to stand up and recover from the kick. But he did. He was running out of options, it was the middle of the night, and also, it was obviously freezing. I could see him shivering from where I was.

"Fine..." He muttered. "You wanna play games, huh? DO YOU?!" he screamed over at Sasuke.

Suddenly, he was by my side in the next two seconds flat. He lifted me up to my feet, and locked his arm around my throat, almost choking me.

The next thing he did shocked and scared me more than anything else he had ever done. He took out a gun, and rested the barrel against the side of my head. I gasped too scared to even say anything.

"You don't leave us alone, and this girl gets her brains blown out!" He yelled over. "Now, If you want to see Sakura live, then walk away and leave us alone, NOW."

Sasuke stood there defiantly a few feet away. "Put down the gun." He said calmly.

Akihito laughed an evil throaty laugh. He then clicked the gun so it was reay to fire, digging it harder into my skull. I could feel the cool, hard metal of the barrel against my head, and I knew any moment now I would die. Any moment now, I would surely get shot by Akihito.

"Put down the gun." Sasuke said again, his fists clenching.

Akihito didn't put down the gun ofcourse. He pushed it harder against my head, making me whimper in pain and fear.

He laughed once more. "Bye Bye Sakura..." He said, cackling, and fired.

The next few moments were such a quick, fear induced frenzy, I didn't know what happened. I do remember this though. The gun went off. I had screamed. Sasuke had moved somewhere. Akihito had finally let go of me.

And the last thing I remember was an intense, blow to my head before finally, I blacked out.

-- -- -- --

**Sorry this was a little short! Anyway, I hope you all had a great new year / christmas, and I'm going to go eat waffles now! And ofcourse you guys can have some, so here! (Passes waffles through computer to lovely people reading this) haha**

**I'm so sorry again I took so long to update. I hope you can all forgive me :)**


	7. The escape

**Hey everyone!**

***gets down on knees and begs for forgiveness* OH LOYAL READERS, I, THE HUMBLE KATHERINE, APOLOGIZE TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING FAR TOO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE!!! **

**Seriously, I am sooooooo sorry, I know you all probably hate me now :( Anyway, it has been wayyy too long, and I apologize, so with that, please enjoy slum life chapter 7!!**

-- -- -- --

I was dead...

I was sure I was...

I could hear noises around me...a grunting, footsteps, quick breathing...

I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw Sasuke above me, his head up, looking determined. His arms were underneath me.

That's when I realized I was being carried.

"S-Sasuke..." I mumbled

"Ssshh" He soothed quickly. "Wait just a little longer..."

I could feel the cool, chilled night air hitting against my skin as he carried me further, seemingly half running. As I grew more awake I realized he was pretty much carrying me with only one arm. I couldn't see very well in the dark, but it looked like he was gritting his teeth. He was also making grunting noises as he went, almost sounding like he was in pain.

These things confused me, but I ignored it for the time being, and let him carry me along. My head was pounding for some reason, and the pain was growing slightly worse.

Finally we reached the church near the center of town. Dawn was just breaking, and at night the basement as a shelter for the homeless. We got in anyway, despite the fact it was near morning, and the door was unlocked. Hurriedly, Sasuke carried me down the steps into the dank, bare stone basement. Luckily, nobody else was there at the time.

He layed me down on the cold, stone floor with another grunt and then collapsed next to me himself.

"Oh my god..." I breathed "Sasuke...I don't know what happened, but...thankyou...whatever happened, you got us out of Akihito's way...and..."

I stopped in mid-sentence when I looked next to me, and saw Sasuke on the ground clutching his arm. His entire left arm was soaked in blood, his hand over the wound, his eyes squinted up in pain.

"Oh...My...God......" I breathed "Sasuke!" I cried, gently lifting him up and supporting him so he was leaning against the wall. "Oh Sasuke, what happened?!" I cried, tears starting to flow down my cheeks.

"He...Akihito....Tried to shoot you, so I pulled you out the way.." he paused as a violent cough erupted from his throat, before starting again. "Unfortunately he hit me...we had a fight....He didn't die, but he was knocked unconscious..." he said, wincing in pain at his arm.

"Oh Sasuke...I'm so sorry! You shouldn't have done it...You should have just let him kill me.."

"Don't ever say that..." he interrupted, looking up at me. "You're worth more than that..." he said, before coughing again

Carefully, I lifted up his raggy sleeve to see the wound. I gasped at the sight. It was too awful to even describe.

"Sasuke, we have to get you to a hospital" I said decisively "Now. Come on, we have to go before it gets any worse"

"No, I'll be fine..It's okay..." he said

"No, It's not!" I said "Sasuke, if you don't get this fixed then...then" I paused, not even wanting to think of it. "We're going to the hospital. Now"

Bending down, I placed my right arm underneath his knees, my left arm under his back. Slowly, so as not to hurt him, I lifted him off the ground. "Sakura, no.." he protested. "Im too heavy.." he said, but I shook my head. He wasn't heavy at all, and his thin, undernourished body probably weighed less than mine did. Carrying him, I walked through the steets, getting many stares and gasps on the way until finally we reached the hospital.

When we got there, Sasuke had his eyes closed, his head lolled back. "Please...someone help me!" I said immediately as I walked in. A nurse had her back turned to us. Without looking at us, she started to say, "Alright, well if you could just fill out this form here...." she then turned around and saw, gasping and running to my side.

"Please...what's happened? Is he going to be okay?" I asked helplessly, eyes still brimming with tears. The nurse looked at him, checking his pulse, and then opening one of his eyelids to look at his eye before letting it close again.

"He's passed out from loss of blood..." She said slowly. "He's still breathing, but he won't be for long if we don't get this fixed..." she said. "Is this a bullet wound?" she asked

I nodded, more tears flowing down my face. "Please, please help us..." She looked me up and down, and then at Sasuke. She could see we lived in the slums immediately, scrutinizing our messy rags, our unbrushed hair.

"Alright.." she said. "He'll need surgery to remove the bullet. You'll have to wait here while we do that, and we'll call you when he's ready."

I nodded. "Arigato..." I said with a small, worried smile. The nurse took Sasuke from me and placed him on a gurney before wheeling him further into the hospital.

The next couple of hours were the longest I had ever had to wait in my life.

I paced up and down the waiting room, constantly going back and asking about Sasuke, and if he was okay. The other people in the waiting room gave me nasty looks, scowling at me and moving further away from me, the homeless person. I couldn't care less.

After a few hours of stressful wait, the nurse came into the waiting room. "Haruno Sakura?" she asked.

I stood up, instantly. "Hai!" I said, in a hurried tone, walking out of the waiting room, ignoring the glares I got from the others as I left.

"This way." The nurse instructed, opening white double doors and leading me into the hospital wing. After passing a few beds, we finally got to Sasuke's bed. I gasped when I saw him. It didn't look like him. His skin was a sickly pale, his eyes lifeless, and he was so very, very thin. I gasped, my hand coming up to my mouth.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" I cried out, running over to his side, and throwing my arms around him.

"Careful!" The nurse said. "His arm has only just been stitched up." I quickly withdrew, not wanting to hurt him.

Sasuke winced beneath me from the pain. "Sorry" I murmured, leaning back, and sitting in the chair next to him.

"Sakura.." he said feebly, a sleepy smile spreading across his face. I was glad that he seemed so happy to see me.

I put one hand up to his face, caressing his cheek. "How is he?" I asked the nurse.

She sighed. "He lost a lot of blood from the gun shot...We managed to pull the bullet out of his arm and he's on his way to being healthy again." She said.

"Thank goodness" I said, still caressing his face. Sasuke reached forward and gave my hand a tored, loving squeeze.

"But he's also suffering from exhaustion and malnutrition..." the nurse said. "And by the looks of it, you are too..." she added, giving me the once over. "During the operation, Sasuke had an IV which nourished him some and put him on his way to recovery, but he needs to maintain it to become healthy again" she said with a grimace.

There was silence as I looked at Sasuke, rubbing the back of his hand. The nurse walked forward and handed me a piece of paper, almost as if she waned to get red of it.

"I'll leave you two be then..." she said abruptly, and walked out before I had a chance to say anything.

Frowning, i opened up the piece of paper she had handed me. Sasuke looked across at it, and I realized, he already knew what it was. We _both _knew what it was.

A check, of course. How could I have been so stupid? Of course Sasuke's treatment would be needed to be payed for! I stared down at the numbers, my eyes wide. It was too much of course.. FAR too much, thousands of yen... Tears started welling in my eyes again.

"Sasuke...What are we going to do?!" I said, softly. "We can never pay this...What in the world are we going to do?"

I looked over, and Sasuke's face to my surprise was complacent, a hard look about him.

"Its okay.." he said, with a frown. He sighed, putting a hand up to his head.

"Sakura, you know how I told you I had a sister? And how she passed away?"

I nodded feverently.

"I have a brother too...Uchiha Itachi"

-- -- -- --

**I apologize again for taking so long...Seriously, I'm SO SO SOOOOO sorry...Now it's finally spring break and I have ALL the time in the world!!! MWAHAHA**

**Originally, I was going to leave Itachi out of this story, cos I didn't really like him all that much...BUT I just got to a very CRUCIAL part in the naruto manga, and I now couldn't love Itachi more! I won't say which part just incase some of you guys haven't read it :)**

**Also, sorry this chapter was kinda short /: I promise you guys the next chapter will be longer :)**


	8. A new home

**Slum life chapter 8 is up! Please enjoy!!!**

-- -- -- --

Sakura blinked. "You have a brother too?" she asked plainly.

Sasuke nodded. "Aa." he said

"I-Is he poor too?" Sakura asked, "How could he help us if..."

"Iie." Sasuike interrupted. "Well, He currently lives in one of the mansions in Konoha, and works as the manager in one of the most high paying modelling agencies in japan..."

Saskia's eyes widened to twice their size, her jaw dropping a little. "How...Wha...Ehhh...." she stuttered, not quite able to form proper sentences.

Sasuke shook his head. "I know what you're thinking. How is some scruffy little urchin the brother of this elite person, right?" he said

Sakura shook her head. "No...not at all, I was just..." Although that was exactly what she was thinking.

Sasuke laughed. "It's okay" he said "It's a long story..." he laid back in his bed slightly.

"When I was very young, I used to live with him." he said "I lived with him, and my sister, Yuki, who died recently, along with our parents who also died of sickness when we were small. At that point, we had no money for medicine or doctors fees or anything..."

Sakura nodded, listening intently.

"Itachi, being a lot older than the two of us, looked after us and acted as our father. We were poor, but we lived happily. Then, one day, he created this modelling agency. It was slow at first, but then began to grow bigger and bigger, and he became richer and richer..."

He paused for a few seconds.

"That's when it happened.." he said. "He became corrupt. He would stay late out at bars, and come home terribly drunk. He wanted to make both me and Yuki models, and would critique us constantly, telling Yuki she wasn't curvy enough, that I was too skinny and not muscly enough...etc...At one point he came home enraged, completely wasted from drinking all night, with a broken bottle in his hand. He very nearly attacked us. Yuki and I were terrified, and we ran out of the house away from him. Together, we were sick of him, and decided we never wanted to live with him again. Obviously, having no money, we had to resort to living in the slums...Then, well, Yuki became sick and died, and thats how I lived alone."

Sakura's eyes glistened. "Oh, Sasuke, I'm so sorry..." she mumbled.

Sasuke waved a hand. "It's okay, don't worry about it.." he said. "But, right now, I think this is the only way we're going to be able to pay this...If we ask for his help..."

Sakura nodded. "When was the last time you spoke to him?" she asked.

Sasuke thought for a second before shaking his head. "I really don't remember...But I think he's still angry or upset with me. When Yuki and I left, he felt very betrayed, and sad that we left him like that. At the same time, it was his own fault you know..."

Sakura nodded. "Well, who knows? Maybe you could patch things up with him?" she said.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. At any rate, we need to call him..."

Half an hour later, after calling Itachi, and waiting in the waiting room, Itachi walked in through the doors. Sakura, although having never seen him before, recognized him immediately. The likeness between them was uncanny. They had the same eyes, the same nose, the same bone structure, although Itachi was taller and had long hair that he tied back in a ponytail and came about halfway down his back.

Sasuke sat next to Sakura, his arm bandaged up. He looked up at Itachi with a plain, emotionless expression. "Hi, Itachi.." He said quietly.

Itachi smiled, not a genuine smile though. "Hello, little brother." He said "I am aware of the situation, and have given the doctors a cheque." he said. His eyes drifted over to Sakura. He paused. "And who is this?" he asked curiously.

"She's my friend who lives opposite me.." Sasuke said, only just managing to say friend instead of girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you, Itachi san" Sakura said, standing up with a weak smile, and holding out her hand. "I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

Itachi looked down at her filthy hand, and at both Sasuke and Sakura's dirty rags hanging off their bodies, their unbrushed hair, and overall raggy appearance. He didn't shake Sakura's hand. Even he felt just a slight twinge of guilt.

"Come with me.." he said "Both of you"

Sasuke stood up with Sakura and followed him out the door. He didn't know where he was taking him, but after his brother just paying thousands of yen for his treatment, he was in no place to complain.

"Where is Yuki?" Itachi asked casually as he walked on.

Sasuke looked sideways at Sakura. They both knew what this meant.

"Umm....Yuki passed away a while ago..." he said gently "She became very sick...The doctors said even hospital treatment and medicine couldn't help her.."

Itachi stiffened for just a second, although the two couldn't see his expression as his back was to them. "I see..." he said slowly, and continued walking.

Coming out of the hospital, Itachi led them to a large limousine, instructing them to get in. Itachi got in after them, sitting opposite them. His driver then pulled out of the parking lot, and drove away.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"My house." Itachi said plainly.

"Why?" he asked.

Itachi sighed. "It's not right for me to live like this when you're living in the slums..." he said "I understand why you left..but I'm not like that anymore." he paused for a while, looking out the window. "I don't want us to live hating eachother any more. But one thing's for certain. Looking at both of you and I can tell instantly, you are not going to live long if you keep living like that. How skinny and undernourished the both of you are honestly saddens me..." he said.

"So what, then?" Sasuke said, bitterly. He was still angry at his brother, and Sakura could tell. "Why now? Why suddenly just come now, after you waited long enough for Yuki to die?! How can you just act like everything is okay again?!" he yelled, his anger growing.

Itachi frowned. "Sasuke, you're not listening..." Itachi began

"No, I AM listening!!" Sasuke yelled, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "You just don't know, because you were too busy living in your mansion, working for your modelling agency, when Yuki was lying on a bed of rags dying! She's our _sister_...and obviously, you don't give a shit..." He said, a large edge in his voice. "I don't know what you're trying to gain from having me and Sakura live in your house, but personally I don't believe your little act."

Itachi sighed. "I didn't expect you to just accept it right away." he said "But for now, please atleast let me do something for you..."

Sasuke stared out the window. "Alright" he said plainly, obviously still not convinced. Sakura looked worriedly over at him. She hoped they'd get along eventually.

Upon arriving at the mansion, Sakura's jaw dropped. It was huge. Bigger than huge. It was also absolutely pristine, with rows of multi colored flower beds, and clean cut shrubs. There was even a huge fountain and a circular drive in the middle leading up to the house. Sakura stepped out of the car, her eyes widening to twice their size.

"S-Sugoi..." she breathed. "This place is amazing!!" Even Sasuke came out of his annoyed shell and looked up in awe. "Oh my god.." he breathed. "I had no idea it was _this _big..." he said.

Itachi smiled. "Please, come in." he said

The three of them walked in, upon arriving two maids appearing by their sides. Sakura stared in awe again. The inside was just as amazing as the outside, a giant chandelier dangling from the cieling by a double staircase leading upstairs.

"Maids, please make sure that these two get freshened up and into some new clothes as soon as possible." Itachi said. The maids nodded. "Hai!" they both said in unison.

Itachi turned to the two of them. "You'll each have your own room side by side on the third floor" he explained. "Both of you have a balcony, and an ensuite bathroom in your room. So please, make yourselves at home."

The maid then took Sakura gently by the arm to lead her up to her room. "Please Sakura san, this way" she said smoothly. Sasuke's maid led him away also. He looked back over his shoulder at Itachi, a frown on his face, still not quite believing his act of kindness.

Sakura was lead into a large room with a plush carpet and large balcony just as Itachi had promised.

"Oh my god...this place is amazing..." Sakura breathed.

The maid smiled. "It is, isn't it?" she said. "Now, you can have a shower in the bathroom over there." she gestued to the ensuite bathroom. "And here, I'll give you an outfit to change into..." she said, rootling through a chest of drawers. She pulled out a pile of clothing, and handed it to Sakura with a smile. "Let's get you out of those rags, huh?" she said with a laugh.

Sakura smiled. "Thankyou" She said, and walked into her bathroom to have a shower.

Once in the shower, she almost didn't want to get out. The warm water on her skin felt just amazing, and she couldn't even remember the last time she had had a proper shower...Sometime 5 or 6 years ago? Lathering shampoo into her hair, she could physically see the greyish brown dirt trickling down off her body. She grimaced, not knowing juust exactly how filthy she had been. Once she stepped out, she looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize herself. She touched her face, her head cocking slightly to the side. She had never looked so...clean before.

Drying herself off, and drying her hair lightly with a towel, she picked up the clothes and began to get dressed. The maid had given her a plain pair of dark, bootleg cut jeans, and a simple black tank top, along with a brown cardigan, all in all giving her a very clean, relaxed look. She blushed at the fact that the maid had also given her a bra. She picked it up in her hands, examining it. She had never worn a bra in her life, and with her small chest never really thought she needed one.

She opened the door, her face pink. "Ano..Can you help me with this?" she asked the maid who was waiting in the room for her shyly, her face red. She had never even seen a bra before let alone put one on, and had no idea how to do it.

The maid laughed. "Of course" she said, And proceeded to help her on with it. Sakura was amazed at the difference once it was on. "Oh my god..." she said "I cant believe I never wore one of these before!" She laughed.

The maid brought her over to the mirror. "There" she said, with a smile. "Gorgeous!"

Sakura frowned. "Ugghh" she said turning away from the mirror. She still had multiple bruises on her face and a cut along her lip from Akihito's abuse. "I still look beaten up and awful.." she said with disgust.

The maid paused for a while. "Come here.." she said, leading her over to the vanity table and sitting her down. She took out a small bag, and took out some make-up.

"Oh, no, don't worry, even make-up won't cover these up...I never wear it anyway.." Sakura said.

"Don't worry, it's just a little touch up" the maid said, putting a light powder and some mascara on Sakura, along with a little eye-shadow. "There" She said with a content smile, and brought her over to the mirror again.

Sakura gasped, her eyes widening. She had never seen herself looking like this before. Never had her face looked so, so fresh. Never had her hair been washed so clean, never had she worn such beautiful clothes. Her delicate, slim shoulders were on display, and her figure was actually visible instead of being swamped by meters of raggy fabric.

Sakura almost laughed with disbelief. "I..I've never seen myself like this..." she said, putting her hand up to her mouth with a smile. "I can't believe it!"

The maid smiled. "You look just amazing." she said, giving her shoulder a rub. "Sasuke will impressed, I'm sure!" Sakura blushed.

"Come on, Let's go down to dinner."she said.

"Dinner?!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

The maid blinked, and then laughed. "Well of course, silly!" She said "You have to eat, don't you?!" Sakura smiled, almost excited. She had never actually sat down and eaten a proper meal before.

Sakura walked down with the maid, and entered the dining room where Sasuke and Itachi were waiting for her. Upon Sakura entering, Sasuke's eyes widened a little. She looked so clean, and groomed. Her hair was brushed and washed, and she wasn't swamped by layers of dirty rags, and she was so very, very beautiful... "Oh my god..." he breathed. "Sakura, you look amazing.."

Sakura blushed with a small giggle. "You too, Sasuke!" She said, stll not believing how much better Sasuke looked with a shower and some new clothes. His skin was clean and not covered in dirt, and hsi eyes almost seemed to shine back at Sakura. He was also changed out of his rags and dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans. Sakura walked over and sat down at the table.

Around them on the table, many different covered plates were lain. Three maids came up to the table and removed the lids, revealing all different kinds of delicious food. There was miso soup, ramen, shrimp and vegetable tempura, steamed salmon, teriyaki chicken, and even an assorted platter of sushi and sashimi, along with a large bowl of rice. Sakura and Sasuke's eyes both widened, their jaws dropping a little, gaping at the large amount of food.

Itachi laughed a little at their expressions. "Please, go right ahead!" He said, gesturing to the food. Sasuke and Sakura both grinned, and began piling their plates with food before beginning to eat, both of them wolfing down their food, never having had such a feast before.

"This is delicious..Thankyou so much, Itachi!" Sakura said. Itachi smiled. "Don't mention it" he said. Sasuke still said nothing, still contemptuous of his brother, however he looked grateful for the food.

After dinner, the maids took Sasuke and Sakura to their rooms, the maid providing Sakura with a pair of pink PJ bottoms and a matching tank top to sleep in. She turned the light out for her, and closed the door, wishing her goodnight before leaving.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep, but she couldn't. There was a thunderstorm brewing outside. She had never told anyone, but she was terrified of thunderstorms. She pulled the covers higher up, shrinking back into the bed. Suddenly, a beam of lightning flashed, an almighty crack of thunder crashing down at the same time, so loud it made Sakura jump, quivering in her bed. After a few more cracks of thunder, she couldn't take it any more. She didn't want to be alone right now...

Getting up out of bed, she walked bare foot out of her room, out the door and along the landing. Walking down the hallway, she heard a noise. She frowned. It almost sounded like a whimpering..or crying. Following the sound, she walked on further, finally finding the room where it was coming from. She peered in from the side, so as to not be seen. Her eyes widened when she saw Itachi, sitting on the edge of the chair, one of his hands up to his head, and crying. Infront of him, was a photo. Squinting in the dark so she could see, Sakura saw that it was a picture of a small girl, with long, dark black hair flowing to a little above her waist.

_Yuki..._ Sakura thought instantly. She frowned sadly. "So he really does have a soft spot after all..." she thought. Just then, another crack of thunder clapped, and she walked hastily on, heading for Sasuke's room.

Sakura gently opened the door, and peered inside Sasuke's room, before stepping in gingerly and closing the door behind her. Sasuke was awake, and sat up in bed in the dark, only his silhouette visible.

"Umm, Sasuke...I was wondering..." Sakura began before another crack of thunder sounded, making her squeal in fear.

Sasuke sat up a little more. "Are you okay?" he asked?

"I-I....I..." Sakura stuttered, before another crack of thunder roared on outside. She couldn't stand it anymore. In a panic-induced frenzy, she ran forward, her arms outstretched and threw her arms around Sasuke, shaking slightly as she did.

"I-I don't like the thunder..." she admitted slowly, still clinging onto him.

Sasuke wrapped his arms back around her, hugging her back. "It's okay..." he said, rubbing up and down her back. "You can sleep here tonight..." He then slid a little further down the bed to make room for Sakura and lifted the covers. Sakura then slid into bed next to him, snuggling up to the warmth radiating from him.

"Thankyou for letting me sleep here..." she said quietly. Sasuke caressed the side of her face lovingly. "Don't mention it..." he said. He then lifted her chin up gently with his hand and kissed her passionately on the lips, his hand running through her hair. Sakura kissed him back, her eyes closing and her arm wrapping around his body, pulling him in deeper to the kiss.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura under the covers, being careful so as not to hurt her wounds, and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Sakura" He said quietly.

"Goodnight..." Sakura replied, her hands resting on his chest, cuddled up to him.

And the two feel peacefully asleep together.

-- -- -- --

**OMG - I just realized the other day...I started writing this story in first person, and now its suddenly turned into third person!!! Gahhh, I'm sorry guys...I completely forgot I had been writing it from Sakura's POV... *bows* Gomen nasaii....**

**I hope you guys like it anyway! I gave you an extra long chapter this time cos youre all so awesome!**

**I would like to say a very big THANKYOU!! to all you awesome people who are reading and reviewing!!! Thankyou so much!**


	9. The unexpected visitor

**Slum life chaper 9 is up!! **

**Happy easter everyone, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

-- -- -- --

Sakura woke up slowly, smiling as she felt the warm, soft atmosphere around her that was Sasuke's bed. She wasn't used to soft, plush sheets and pillows and warmth, and was loving every second of it.

As she woke she realized her head was not still. Opening her eyes, she realized it was because her head was resting on Sasuke's chest, her arm draped loosely around his stomach. She looked up and watched Sasuke as he slept, his chest rising and falling in time with his breaths, his mouth a little open.

She couldn't help but think of how unbelievably gorgeous he looked, even with his eyes closed, his head lolled loosely to the side. She slowly crawled up higher, so that her face was lying right next to his, and brought a hand up to touch the side of his cheek.

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly, his arms then reaching up above him to stretch while he let out a small yawn.

"Mmmmm...Goodmorning Sakura.." he said sleepily, putting an arm around her and pulling her body closer in towards his.

"Goodmorning Sasuke.." she said, smiling.

Sasuke brought a hand up to caress the side of her face, and leaned in placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He closed his eyes, placing a hand on Sakura's back and pulling her in deeper, until Sakura's body was pressed up snugly against his. Sakura found herself wanting more, wrapping her arms around him, and kissing him back. His lips gently coaxed Sakura's lips open, although there was very little coaxing to be done. After a few minutes they pulled apart, Sasuke draping his arm around her waist.

With a pang, Sakura suddenly remembered about Akihito. About how she had essentially abandoned him. Even though he had abused her, she had still lived with him for much of her life. She felt almost guilty, and after living with him for so long wasn't sure how to end it all...And most of all: Where was she going to live now? She couldn't just live with Itachi and Sasuke the rest of her life...

Sasuke saw the concerned look on her face. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, slowly. "I just wanted to say Thankyou..." she said "So much, for taking me from Akihito and well, essentially saving my life" she smiled.

Sasuke smiled back and kissed her lightly on the nose. "I would never leave you there alone like that.." he said. "Never.." They lay together a few more moments in bed together before Sasuke broke the silence.

Sitting up slowly in bed, he sretched again. "I'm hungry..." he said, "Wanna get some breakfast?"

Sakura's eyes lit up, and she nodded eagerly, sitting up with him. "I'm so not used to this!" she said with a laugh. He smiled. "Me niether.." he said, "But I'm still hungry"

The two went downstairs together where Itachi was already sitting at the breakfast table. "Goodmorning" he said to them. "Did you both sleep well?"

Sakura nodded. "Very well, thankyou!" she said. "Thankyou so much for letting me stay here" she added.

"Not at all" Itachi said. "It's the least I can do."

Sasuke and Sakura both sat down at the table. It was already laiden with all different kinds of food. Sakura took some rice and began to chew happily, still not used to being fed regularly. Sasuke ate too, still looking with slight concern at Itachi, seemingly not able to trust him just yet.

The table was quiet until Itachi broke the silence. "Some of my models are coming in to do a photo shoot today." he said. "I hope you don't mind. But you can watch if you like."

Sasuke shrugged. "Alright, sure.." he said.

"Okay" Itachi said. "It's a winter theme, so we'll be outside in the snow having a 'snowball fight'." He said with a laugh. "It should be fun"

Sakura smiled. Althoguh she didn't say it, she was excited. She had never actually seen a real modelling shoot in real life before, and was eager to watch.

After breakfast, Sasuke and Sakura both went back upstairs. Sasuke was unuasually quiet however. He kept his head down and his eyes on the floor, a slight frown on his face.

Sakura took his hand, and gave it a small squeeze. "Are you okay" she asked.

He looked up. "Yeah," he said. "I just don't know if trusting my brother is going to come easy..." he said. "You know, after what happened with Yuki and all...and the way he treated us.."

Sakura bit her lip. Should she tell him that she saw Itachi crying?

"Did Yuki have long black hair and dark black eyes?" she asked slowly. Sasuke's head shot up. "Yes..How did you know?" he asked, curious.

"Well, the other night, while walking to your room, I saw Itachi...He was looking at a picture of Yuki and well, from what I could see he was crying..."

Sasuke paused for a second. "Really?" he said "He was actually crying?"

Sakura nodded. "I guess he cares more than it seems like he does."

Sasuke thought for a second. He shrugged. "I don't know" he said. "It's going to be hard to trust him again, but I don't want to live with a grudge my whole life.." he said. He leaned forward, putting an arm around Sakura and kissing her. "Thankyou for tellign me, anyway" he said.

_

* * *

_

A while later, the models that Itachi was shooting with came round as promised. Sasuke and Sakura both bundled themselves up in warm coats, scarves and hats, as it was freezing outside and snowing at that very moment.

They stood outside, watching the shoot as it happened. There were 3 women and 2 men modelling, all in their early twenties, not much older than Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura looked at the women as they modelled. They were all beautiful. They had beautiful long, sleek shiny hair, big bright eyes, and long limbs. They had soft feminine curves in all the rights places and were just perfect. Everything Sakura wouldn't be. She was not tall - and was skinny and gangly with no shape. She sighed reproachfully as she watched them.

Sasuke seemed to sense this as he put an arm around her lovingly, kissing her cheek. She leant his head against his as they watched together.

"Perfect!!" Itachi yelled out as the models ran around in the snow, modelling winter themed clothing, laughing as they did. They made snowballs and threw them at eachother, one of them making a snowman.

"Great! That's amazing, keep it up!" Itachi yelled out from behind the camera as one of the male models gave a piggy back to one of the girls. She laughed childishly, her head leaning backwards.

"Alright, thats a rap. You did great everyone!" Itachi said. One of the models turned around, looking at Sasuke and Sakura. She smiled and ran over to them. "You two are awfully cute.." she said. "Why don't we do a couple of shots with you guys just for fun?" she said.

The two looked back at Itachi. He waved a hand. "Go ahead!" he said "We have time!"

The model smiled and pulled them both onto the set, a shocked look on Sakura's face.

"Okay guys, just have fun!" she said. At that moment, a snowball hit Sasuke in the side of his head hard. He gasped and looked to the side. One of the male models was laughing, making another one.

Leaning down, he made a snowball himself and threw it back, a mischievous smile on his face. It missed and hit one of the others. Within time, they were frolicking in the snow as if they were just children again.

Sasuke and Sakura both played together, holding hands and spinning around, laughing childishly as they did so. At one point, Sasuke threw a snowball at Sakura. It her right in the face, Sakura falling backwards and landing roughly on her back. **(A.N. I don't know if any of you guys have taken a snowball to the face, but GOD is it painfull!!!) **

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled running over to her. She sat up, wiping her face roughly, coughing a little. She laughed. "I'm fine, really!" she said.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said, bringing his hands up and wiping away some of the excess snow from her face, keeping his hands resting on her face for a few seconds. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips, making up for hitting her with the snowball.

The camera flashed.

"Perfect!" One of the models yelled out from behind the camera. "That was just totally adorable!"

Sasuke and Sakura both blushed, laughing a little at what had happened. Sasuke stood back up, helping Sakura up before they both walked back inside after the shoot, talking with some of the other models. Itachi sighed as he looked after them. _I'm glad Sasuke's atleast found someone.._ he thought.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Sasuke and Sakura continued to live in Itachi's house. They began to both gain weight so that they didn't look utterly undernourished and starved anymore. They had fun living with Itachi, and gradually, Itachi and Sasuke's relationship began to improve little by little every day.

Sasuke was soon able to talk with Itachi freely, and the anger he felt before was gone. The both missed Yuki a lot, but soon they began to understand eachother better, and no longer had arguments.

Sakura felt happy that they were getting along. Occasionally she thought about Akihito...She wondered what he was doing, if he was alright all by himself...She of course never wanted to go back to him, but she felt guilty all the same. Even though he had abused her to the worst extent, she didn't want anything to happen to him. She tried her best just to forget about it all and move on with her life.

A few more weeks went by, and summer came. It was a beautiful hot day, and Sasuke and Sakura were both playing in the pool together.

"Watch out, here I come!!" Sasuke yelled childishly, as he ran towards the edge of the pool, jumped and dive bombed in, making an almighty splash as he hit the water. He was dressed in simple black and navy blue swimming trunks, and bobbed back up to the surface, gasping for air as he did, his hair sticking to the sides of his face.

"Oh yeah, watch this!" Sakura yelled, dressed in a patterned, blue bikini, running and jumping in after him, making a slightly smaller splash.

"Hah! That was nothing!" Sasuke said, tickling her sides under the water. Sakura laughed, dodging and swimming away, Sasuke then chasing after her, laughing at their little childish game as they had fun in the pool.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Itachi called out from the deck chair by the side of the pool, and he got up and walked back into the house. to answer the door.

After a few seconds he came back out, a confused look on his face. "Um, Sakura, it's for you." he said

Sakura frowned. Who could it be? It couldn't be Akihito, Itachi would have known, but nobody else knew her...

She climbed out of the pool slowly, water dripping fom her body. She took a towel and wrapped it around herself before putting on a pair of flip flops and walking inside the house.

She came up to the front door. A woman wearing a yellow summer dress and sunhat was at the door.

Her eyes widened. "S-Sakura? I-Is that really you??" she said.

Sakura cocked her head slightly, frowning. Who was this woman. "Yes it's me..." she said slowly.

"Oh my god...I can't believe it..." the woman started to say.

"Umm, I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?" Sakura asked.

The woman looked surprised. "Sakura, don't you recognize me? It's me, your mother!"

Sakura stared back with wide, glistening eyes.

-- -- -- --

**OHOHOHO!! (renge laughs) hahaha **

**Well, sorry this chapter was a little short. Or, it might be, I don't know. For some reason it feels short, although I don't think it is. Now I'm babbling I'm sorry. **

**OH! And I officially became a beta reader!! WOOT! If anyone needs beta reading, I'd be happy to help :) **

**HAPPY EASTER SUNDAY EVERYONE! MAY YOU ALL EAT LOTS OF CHOCOLATE AND BE HAPPY! **

**Once again, Thankyou all SOO much for reading, and please review! I love you all! **


	10. Just one week, right?

**Slum life chappie 10 is up! Oh mah Gawwwdd, chap 10 already?! haha**

** Oh and also, Theres kinda a long AN at the end, cos I need to get some things straightened out with a few of you. :) No biggie though**

**Enjoy!**

-- -- -- --

Sakura stared back at the woman with wide, glistening eyes, her jaw dropping ever so slightly.

"Y-Youre not my mother..." she said slowly.

The woman then lifted her hand up and took her hat off her head, revealing mid-length pink hair that fell to about her shoulders. "Yes, I am, Sakura.." she said slowly.

Sakura gasped. _That's where my pink hair is from..._ she thought.

Sasuke had gotten out of the pool and was now standing behind Sakura, frowning at the situation. He already knew what was happening.

Sakura shook her head. "No..." she said slowly, taking a few steps back. "No...." she repeated, retreating further into the house, her eyes wide, a small frown coming over her face.

The woman stepped inside, walking toward Sakura as she backed away. "Sakura, it's alright! Just trust me here, I _am _your mother.." she said. She reached forward to hold her hand gently.

"NO, Don't touch me!!" Sakura yelled, pulling her hand away violently, and scowling at the woman, before turning round and running up the stairs. "You are NOT my mother!" she shouted back as she stomped up the steps to her room, closing the door behind her.

"Sakura.." Sasuke called, running up the stairs after her.

There was an awkward silence between Itachi and the woman. He didn't know quite what to do.

"Umm, would you care for some tea?" he asked, knowing that this situation had to be resolved.

She smiled. "Of course, Thank you. Although, I won't take long. I'm only here to collect..." Itachi looked at her sideways, frowning a little._ Collect..._

Upstairs, Sakura put both her hands up to her head, her eyes wide, pacing around her room, almost like an insane person. There was no denying it. She knew that woman _was _her mother. She had the same eyes, the same nose, the same inexplicable pink hair...But why was she _here? _Where had she been all these years? What did she want? How did she find her?!

She was feeling so many emotions all at once: She felt angry that her mother had abandoned her, but also relieved she had finally found her. And she felt nervous, and worried, and apprehensive, and excited, and elated all at the same time. She didn't know what to do...

All her life, all she had ever wanted was a caring, loving mother...Now that she had arrived she wasn't sure she wanted one after all. She wanted a mother so badly..But she felt so angry that she had only come now. Sasuke and Itachi had become her new mother-figures...

She started tearing up, not knowing where to put herself. At that moment, Sasuke peeked his head around the door, then walking into the room.

"Sakura..Are you okay?" he said slowly, walking up to her.

Sakura couldn't answer just then, so simply shook her head. "She _is _my mother..." she said slowly "I can tell - just by looking at her! But why is she here?! Where was she all these years?!" A small stream of tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Oh Sakura..." Sasuke said, reaching out his arms and pulling her into a tight embrace, his hand on the back of her head, holding her close to his body. Sakura sobbed, wrapping her arms back around him, sobbing into his shirt. Sasuke pulled his head back from her shoulder to kiss her passionately on the lips, his hand caressing her face as he did so. Pulling apart, he wiped some of the tears from her face with his thumb. "It's okay.." he said slowly.

Sakura shook her head. "I just..I just don't know what to do.." she said slowly, her tears now clearing and a worried expression setting in. "What does she want anyway??"

Sasuke looked down. Deep down, he knew the answer to that question. He took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Maybe you should go down and talk to her? I think she's waiting for you downstairs..."

Sakura nodded. She then walked back to her closet and got changed into a simple T-shirt and pair of shorts to go down in, instead of just her bathing suit.

Downstairs, Sakura's mother was sitting at the dining table, making small talk with Itachi. Sakura and Sasuke both walked up to both of them, Sakura's face still tear stained, and a small frown on her face.

"Hi.." she said quietly.

The woman looked up, smiling a little to see her there. "Umm, I'm sorry" she said "You two, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk alone with Sakura for a while."

Sasuke and Itachi nodded, both leaving the room and Itachi closing the door behind them. Sakura walked slowly over and sat down opposite the table from her.

"My name is Kyoko" She said. She shook her head incredulously again. "I still can't believe it's _you_, Sakura.." she said.

Sakura frowned. "Why are you here?" she asked, straight up. She still didn't trust her.

Kyoko looked stircken. "To see you, of course..." she said "I've looked for you for so long, and..."

"So long?!" Sakura said, raising her voice a little. "18 Years?!! You were looking for me for 18 years?! Where in the hell where you these past 18 years of my life?! It took you 18 years to find me?!"

"No! That's not it at all.." she started, but Sakura interrupted her again.

"So where were you from day one then, hm? Why didn't I live with you?"

Kyoko looked sad for a few seconds. "Alright." she said "I'll tell you what happened..." she took a deep breath. "When I first was pregnant with you, I was very young. I was only 20, and I wasn't exactly ready to have a child yet...Your father, Jiro, was my boyfriend back then, but when he found out I was pregnant with his baby, he panicked and left me."

She took another breath, as if trying to remember what happened next.

"I, being pregnant and so young, panicked too I guess. I wasn't ready to have a child...Or take care of one...I had already thought of your name. The color of your hair should of course match your name. After giving birth to you, I wasn't thinking straight. I just didn't know what to do...I mean I was still in college, and I couldn't take care of a baby along with my studies! So, I put you in a small carrier with a piece of paper atatched to it that read "Sakura" and left you on the doorstep of an orphanage, knowing you would be safe there."

Sakura's teeth gritted. "So why come now?" she said, struggling to control her temper.

"I realized I was wrong!" She said. "I went back to the orphanage a couple of years ago and asked for you. They said that somebody had already adopted you, and that his whereabouts were currently unkown. I went to the address he had supplied, but the person who adopted you must have supplied a fake address, because nobody lived there.." she sighed. "I recently got enough money for it, and hired a whole team of privagte investigators just to find you. And now that I have, I'm so happy..." she said with a smile.

Sakuras teeth gritted tighter.

"Do you have any idea..." she whispered, her head down, eyes staring into her lap.

"What?" Kyoko said, trying to hear. At that moment, Sakura's temper snapped.

"Do you have any ideas!!!" she yelled across the table. "Of what I went through?! These two people are NOT the people who adopted me!"

"They aren't..?" Kyoko asked slowly. "Th-Then where did you live? Who adopted you?"

Sakura scoffed. "Well, we didn't have a proper address. Do you want to know why? Because _slums don't have registered addresses!" _She said sarcastically.

Kyoko gasped. "You lived in the slums?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sakura almost laughed at the whole situation. "Oh I didn't just _live _in the slums - I was beaten, raped, starved and abused EVERY DAY in the slums!" Sakura shouted, tears starting to form in her eyes again. "All I ever wanted...Was a loving mother who cared about me...Instead I was living with a _disgusting, perverted _excuse for an adoptive father..." she said.

Kyoko stared at her with glistening eyes. "Oh my god..." she whispered. "You were abused..?"

Sakura nodded slowly, a sad frown across her face as she did.

Kyoko instantaneously got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Sakura. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered. "This is all my fault...I'm so sorry!"

Sakura sat there, letting herself be hugged, but not hugging her back. To her, this woman was not her mother.

"I can't wait to finally make this all up to you when you come back home with me..." she whispered.

Sakura pulled back, pushing her off. "What?!" she demanded.

Kyoko frowned. "You're coming home with me. You are my daughter after all..." she said.

Sakura stood up, stepping a few steps away from her. "No.." she said "You can't take me home! I live here now! I live with Sasuke and Itachi..." So many things were running through her mind she couldn't think properly.

Kyoko frowned. "Sakura, I'm afraid it's now illegal for them to take you in unless they have a certificate of adoption. Unless they have one of course?"

Sakura was silent. She shook her head slowly.

"I didn't think so" She said. "I have my lawyer in the back of the car outside if you need to discuss things with him..."

"What?!" She said, incredulously. "You brought your _lawyer_??"

Sakura's mother stood up. "Listen...it's for the best...really...Look, I'll call him in here for you, and then you can talk with him."

"No!" Sakura said, "I don't even want to talk with him! I'm staying here, and that's final!" She then ran out into the foyer away from the kitchen. Sasuke and Itachi heard all the commotion and went out to the foyer to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" Sasuke said, a small frown on his face.

Sakura instantly ran into him, wrapping her arms around his body. "Don't let them take me..." She said with a whimper, resting her head on his shoulder, her hands wrapped around his back.

Sasuke's shoulders tensed. "Take you?" You said, "What do you mean?"

"My mother wants to take me back to live with her..." she said. "I don't want to leave you!"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. "Oh Sakura..." he said, rubbing her back. "You're always welcome here..."

"I'm afraid not." A voice said from the door. They all looked up to see a tall man in a suit holding a document. "Sakura, this is your birth certificate. You are, Kyoko Haruno's daughter, and nothing is going to change that." he turned to Itachi. "Excuse me sir, is this girl legally adopted?" he asked.

Itachi shook his head. "No, she's not..." he said "But she does live with us, and they lived in slums before they lived here, and..."

"It doesn't matter where they lived before." he interrupted him. "I'm afraid Sakura, if you don't come back with your mother, then these two are committing a classified felony, and would have to go to court if your mother presses charges..."

Sakura looked back at her mother, tears forming in her eyes. "Please mother...Please, don't take me, THIS is my home now...I belong here! Please!!" She begged, her hands clasped tightly.

Kyoko did look sympathetic, but shook her head. "Sakura, I can't just come and leave you be..." she said. "You're my daughter! I can't just pretend you don't exist..."

"Well, you did a pretty good job of it the last 18 years of my life!!!" She shouted. "I want to stay here!"

Kyoko walked up to her slowly. "Please Sakura...Listen, I know you're angry...I understand. But, I want to make amends with you.. Please give me that chance. I'll make you a deal. Just come and live with me for a week, just one week, that's all I'm asking. If you still want to live with Sasuke and Itachi afterwards, then you can move back here, no questions asked. Alright? Just one week. I'm giving you an option here, all you have to do is meet me halfway!"

Sakura considered. She still didn't want to leave Sasuke and Itachi. She turned back to them. Itachi nodded. "It's alright Sakura, It's just one week. It's selfish of us to keep you from your own mother."

Sasuke didn't want her to leave either...He loved Sakura. He couldn't let her go that easily. But what could he do? He was outruled here. He didn't want to be committing a crime either...

Lying through his teeth, he said "It's okay. It's only a week, ne? I'll still see you.." he said, giving her hand a squeeze. He pasted a smile across his face. He was annoyed. Infact, he had an intense dislike for Sakura's mother just then. Where in the hell was she all those years she needed her?!

Sakura had no choice but to oblige. She looked around. She _was _outruled, and it would be selfish of her to let Sasuke and Itachi be taken to court just for her staying there. She sighed reproachfully. It was just one week after all, right? At that moment, she really disliked her mother. Literally forcing her to come back with her for a week, otherwise she'd press charges...

So Sakura did as she was told, and packed her things, along with help from the maids. When she was ready, she walked downstairs slowly, now dressed in a pair of shorts and T-shirt instead of just her bathing suit. The maid packed her bag into the back of the car.

"Come on, Sakura. We'll have lots of fun, I promise we will..." Kyoko said, putting a hand on her back, and leading her away from the house. Sakura looked over her shoulder as she was taken away, looking back at Sasuke and Itachi. They both came up to the car as she got into the back seat, perfectly silent, not saying anything, but looking up with an expression of pure sorrow.

"Sasuke...I don't want to leave you..." she said again, leaning out the window and holding his hand possessively.

Sasuke squeezed her hand. "It's alright Sakura" he said, even though he in no way whatsoever wanted her to leave. "I'll still see you - I won't forget you, I promise." With that, he kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

The cr started to pull away. Sakura held on to Sasuke's hand as long as she could before she started to drive away, then pressing her hands up to the back window and staring out after Sasuke as they drove off.

She repeated the same words over and over in her head. _It's only a week, right? _

Meanwhile, little did Sakura know, Akihito had been hiding behind a tree just a few yards away, watching...Watching, and following her every move...

_"There's no escape for you Sakura..." _A soft, demeaning laugh escaped his lips.

-- -- -- --

Long AN today guys, cos I need to clear one thing up with a couple of people!

**Okay - I need to get a couple of things straight first off. I'm NOT going to mention any names, but some of you guys have been PMing me, and asking me to change my story line, or bashing me about how it's going. I'll give you an example of some of things that are said:**

**_"Omg, You can't do that!! I thought you said you were going to make Akihito DIE in your story! We don't know for certain! And this chapter wasn't long enough! Give me longer chapters! Yeah, its good, but I thought I said I wanted this to happen, and you SAID you'd consider it! Oh and also, I thought you said Itachi wasn't going to be in this story and now he is? What's up with that? Take Itachi out. I don't like him anyway! Why aren't you replying to me every time I PM you?! This story would be so much better if THIS happened!!"_**

**Le Gasp!! Listen, to these people, please remember that this is _my _story I'm writing, not yours! If you don't like it, go read another one! That's fine! I am all open to new suggestions, but if you guys come on and just bash me about how I'm not doing this or that, well then that doesn't make me feel very special does it?! Infact it breaks my little heart! *cries***

**And Obviously if you don't know why Itachi is back in the story, then you haven't been reading my AN at the end. And the reason I don't reply...Well, I'll leave that up to you XD**

* * *

**OKAY! well, now thats all cleared up, I gave you guys a longer chapter this time! I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and to all the people who are loyally reviewing and liked my story, then THANKYOU so much. You all get my famous virtual cookies. Chocolate chip today :) You guys are all so special and I luvvle you all!**

**And to the haters/bashers...No cookies for you!!**

**Thankyou everyone, please review!!**


	11. The nightmare begins once again

**Slum life chapter 11 is up!**

**I'm so sorry it took so long to come out!! *bows before all of you* **

**Anyway, please enjoy :)**

-- -- -- --

Sakura stared on at Sasuke as long as she could through the window before the car pulled too far away, and they became mere dots in the distance. She twisted back round and slumped in her seat, missing them already.

She didn't want to talk to this woman at all, really. Not after she had just taken Sasuke away from her...The lawyer sat in the back seat next to her also. It was...awkward sitting next to him. No matter how she looked at it, she was getting a funny feeling from him. Almost like he wasn't an actual lawyer...something about the way he carried himself.

"So...Where do you live?" She asked. slowly.

"Oh, just a little down the way.." kyoko said, keeping her eyes ahead on the road, her character changed from her over-affectionate type before.

Sakura simply nodded, and lay back in her seat.

"We're very happy to have you with us, Sakura-san." The lawyer said, giving her a creepy grin.

"Umm...Thanks.." she said, feeling more and more apprehensive by the second.

It was now starting to get dark, the day gradually dragging to an end. Sakura was getting tired - the rythmic rocking of the car and the soft music playing slowly lulling her into a light sleep, her eyes closing and head slumping against the car door, her mouth a little open. It was quite a while before she woke up again.

The feel of the car rolling to a stop woke her up gently, her eyes opening slowly.

She frowned as she sat up slightly. "Wh-Where are we...?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes and looking around at her surroundings.

Around her, there was no house. No nothing. they were in the middle of a random field. In the distance, she saw a few buildings, but that was it. It was now night time and completely dark, and it was hard to see where she was.

Kyoko was quiet. She turned around to look at her. In that instant, Sakura's heart filled completely with fear. A devious, evil smirk was spread across her face, and she saw she was laughing slightly.

"Oh Sakura...So gullible..." She said.

Sakura was no longer tired. She knew instantly, this woman was NOT her mother. She pressed herself against the car door. "Wh-What is this?" she said slowly.

"I'm not your mother, stupid!" she said. "Did you actually think you had a mother that _cared _for you?! Don't make me laugh! NOBODY cares about you!" she said, with another evil laugh.

"Who-Who are you?!" Sakura said, looking back from the lawyer to Kyoko over and over again.

The lawyer spoke up. "We're actually friends of Akihito's...I think you may know him." he said. "He told us how _delicious _you were, Sakura, and hearing this, we simply couldn't pass his offer up to help capture you again."

At the word Akihito, Sakura knew she had to get out. Right NOW. Turning around, she frantically pulled at the hadle, all in vain as Kyoko had locked the door from the front and the door wouldn't budge. She pulled harder, but it was no use. It may as well have been cemented in place.

She heard a ripping sound, and turned round to see the lawyer holding a roll of duct tape, having just rolled out a small piece, a small devious smile over his face. "I'm Tsubaki, by the way" he said, "Pleased to meet you!" Before advancing towards her with the tape.

"No!" Sakura yelled, leaning back, tears forming in her eyes. Not again. NOT AGAIN, DAMNIT! she cursed in her head. Kyoko had then crawled into the back with the two of them.

"Sakura, this will all go a lot quicker if you just oblige..." she said, taking out some rope from behind her back.

Sakura kicked with her legs against them. "No, STOP!" she yelled, flailing about, still gripping the door handle to make her feel safer, despite the fact she knew it was locked. Kyoko grabbed both of her ankles, attempting to tie them together with the rope she brandished in her hand. Tsubaki held down her legs to aid her in doing this.

Sakura began to bang against the car window.

_Come on..._ she thought. _Anybody...Somebody! There must be somebody outside!!!_

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP, PLEASE!" She yelled, thrashing about like a wild cat, and banging on the window, still looking out to see if there were any other people. There wasn't a soul in sight.

Finally releasing her right leg from Tsubaki's grip, she pulled her knee back and kicked hard, hitting Kyoko in the face.

"OW! You little bitch!" She yelled. In a pain induced rage, she brought her clenched fist beind her head, and punched Sakura square in the jaw.

Sakura cried out in agony. Her head hit the window behind her, and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Back at the Uchiha Mansion, Sasuke sat on the edge of the pool, his feet dangling in the water, tracing small patterns with his toes. He missed Sakura - and wanted her to come back more than anything. But there was something fishy about everything. He didn't quite believe what had happened...

Itachi walked out and saw his brother sitting there. He wondered why he was out there - it had been dark for quite some time now.

"Why are you sitting out here at this time?" he asked. "Aren't you cold? You'll catch a cold you know..."

"Itachi - I think something's wrong..." He said, interrupting him.

"Hm? What's wrong?" He said, sitting down beside him.

"Sakura...Her mother...It's just...Not right..." he said sighing, with a frown.

"Well, they had legal documents..." Itachi said.

"Pfft." Sasuke scoffed. "I don't believe those for a second! I've been thinking about it...and now I don't see how I could have been so stupid..."

Itachi was silent for a few seconds. "Well, if it makes you feel better, her room was better than yours...You can probably take hers...."

His voice then trailed off as Sasuke turned round and gave him the death glare - instantly stopping his words.

Sasuke was angry. He got out of the pool and brushed past his brother, not saying another word, a deep frown over his face. Why couldn't his brother just take things seriously for once?

"I'm _not _just going to let this drop..." he said, walking back through the french windows into the mansion.

"You know what, maybe you should just get some sleep..." Itachi said. "It is like 1 a.m. after all..."

Sasuke ignored him and went inside. He couldn't sleep. Nor did he want to try. He knew something was up - and he was going to find out.

* * *

Sakura moaned slowly as she woke up.

The back of her head was throbbing and was so painful, she gritted her teeth in pain, just starting to open her eyes.

Her vision was foggy, but gradually she started to see some of her surroundings. She saw that she was laying on a cold, hard, stone floor. Around her it was very dark, and she could see two dark figures in front of her.

She sat up, her head still throbbing. Her eyes now adjusting to the dim glow, and the area around her, she saw that she was sitting behind bars. She seemed to be in some kind of dark, dank basement.

"Oh, so you're finally awake, huh!" Kyoko's voice rang throughout the room. Sakura stood up slowly, her body still hurting. LIfting her hand up to her head, she could feel a forming bruise where she had been hit.

"Wh-What is this...?" She asked groggily, glaring at Kyoko.

Tsubaki was standing next to her. "Well, long story short, we captured you again." He said. "We only drove you so far away so you wouldn't know the area and tell your little boy toy where you were. You're actually not that far from your 'home' although, of course we won't tell you where we are."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Kyoko.

"Oh! And we have a little guest here to see you! I think you may know him." She said, stepping to the left.

From behind the corner, filling Sakura's heart with pure terror, was Akihito.

"A-Akihito..." She murmured, stepping a few steps back from him. She was so scared, she didn't know quite what to say. "H-How...Wh-Why...." She stuttered, not able to get her words out.

Akihito laughed an evil throaty laugh. "Why Hello, Sakura..." he said. "It's been quite some time, ne?" He took another step toward her cell. "Well, to answer you attempted 'questions', It was easy to find you. When me and Sasuke fought together, he didn't knock me out for long, only a couple of minutes. And sorry to say, but there was a tell tale trail of blood leading through the snow right to you. It was easy to find you! After that, I followed you to the hospital, still keeping hidden, and then when I saw Itachi pull up...Oh boy. EVERYBODY knows where he lives, what with the biggest mansion in all of Konoha!"

Sakura said nothing. She scowled on at him through the bars. She didn't want to show it, but she was terrified.

"And those legal documents? Pfft! Those are easy to produce when you have friends like these!" he said, gesturing to Kyoko and Tsubaki. "Have you met Kyoko, Sakura? Shes one of the worlds finest con artists, who has even worked for celebrities. You fell for her little act quite well, I must say - even the wig she was wearing! And that car - easy to steal when all you have to do is kill a couple of people"

Sakura hadn't noticed in the dim light until now, but she saw that Kyoko's hair was infact brown. She gritted her teeth. "So you killed? Just to get a car to get _ME?" _she scoffed.

Akihito ignored her comment, and then took a key out of his pocket, opening the cell door.

"So, as for _why,_" he started, "Well, Sakura, as I told you, You're _my girl..._" He walked towards her, Sakura backing further away into the corner. "I can't simply leave my girl when she's not living with me. I know, I wasn't the most affluent father..." he said. "I know we were very poor...But then I cam up with a new plan. We can still live happily together, with as much money as we need."

Sakura scoffed. "So what is this 'plan'?" she asked bitterly.

"The Uchiha fortune, of course!" He said. "Obviously, they care about you in _some_ way, although I can't see why they would, raggy old thing you are. So, I figured you'd be the perfect bait to get out hands on their money. And once we have, we can live happily together, just like we were meant to be...I'm a good person Sakura...It's a _privelige _to live with me..."

Sakura's teeth gritted. She grew angry. "You, You disgust me..." she said slowly. Then she shouted. "There's no way I'd EVER go and live with you!! How can you say you're a good person when all you do is cheat and steal, and abuse me?!" she yelled. "I HATE you, Akihito, and I always will..UGHHH"

Sakura was interrupted by a sharp, resounding slap coming from Akihto, so hard she was knocked off balance and knocked to the ground.

"How DARE you disrespect me?!" He yelled. He then grabbed her collar, picking her up and pinning her against the wall by the scruff of her neck. "Do you know how HARD i worked to make a life for us?!" he shouted in her face.

Sakura groaned at the pain in her cheek from being hit. Akihito then pushed her further up the wall, her feet now rising off the ground altogether. Sakura wriggled around, struggling to get free.

"You _will _be mine, Sakura..." he whispered into her ear, before he let go of her collar. Sakura fell, falling to a collapsed heap on the floor.

"Now, take off your shirt." Akihito demanded.

Sakura looked up sharply. "What?! No way!" She said. Akihito grabbed her neck and pushed her up against the wall again, almost choking Sakura. He held a kunai up to her throat, scaring Sakura so much, tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Take it off, or I will _for you.._" He hissed, his face a mere half inch away from hers. "We have another one for you anyway.." he said.

So Sakura did as she was told, taking it off and handing it to him, her throat still throbbing from when Akihito had half strangled her. Tsubaki and Kyoko snickered in the background.

Kyoko then tossed Akihito a different shirt, a loose fitting, navy shirt that was slightly too large for Sakura. He threw it at her. "Now put this on." He said, sharply.

Sakura did as she told again, frowning. What were they doing.

"Wh-What do you need my shirt for?" she asked, quivering, not bothering to show her fear anymore.

"'Well, of course we need to do something to tell your little boy toy that you're in trouble. Which is why I regret doing this..." Akihito stepped forward and grabbed Sakura's hand in one swift move. Taking his kunai, his cut right through the middle of her palm.

Sakura sprang back in shock, more tears instantly coming to her eyes.

"Sorry..." Akihito mumbled, then took her shirt and dabbed it against her bleeding palm, making sure that the shirt was soaked in her blood.

"Right, I think we're about done here now...I'll be back soon, Sakuraaa" Akihito said, elongating the syllables in her name. Taking Sakura's blood soaked shirt, he exited the room, Tsubaki and Kyoko waving at her mockingly as they left.

Sakura collapsed in a distressed heap on the ground. Cradling her stinging palm in her other hand, she cried, bringing her knees up to her chest and shuddering against the cold.

_Sasuke.._she thought, _please help end this nightmare...this awful nightmare...When will this nightmare ever end??!!_

_-- -- -- --_

**Chappie 11 done! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Oh, and thanks to your reviews, I realized my mistake in the last chapter - Sakura is 18, therefore does not have to live with her parents and can do whatever she wants. *smacks palm to forehead* So sorry, about that. Let's just say that..She's _almost _18 then? hehe *nervous laugh* **

**Anyway - sorry again this took so long to come out. I've been making AMVs a lot recently, so I'm putting my time into two things at once - not to mention studying for finals! Argghhh!!! lol can't wait for school to be overrrr.....*head smacks onto keyboard, blood dribbles out of mouth, starts to die from amount of work* **

**sorry - im weird lol. Anyhoo - **

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKYOU TO EVERYBODY WHO IS REVIEWING!!!! and thankyou all for reading as always!!!**


	12. A rare escape

**Slum life chappie 12 is up!**

**....Okay okay okay...I KNOW all of you hate me, I haven't updated in months, I realize that, and I'm sorry okay? To be honest I was just taking a small break from fanfiction for a while, and having a lot of fun over summer, so I'm sorry alright? I know a lot of you are porbably un-subscribing to me as we speak, and trust me, that is OK with me. **

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

-- -- -- --

Sakura sat slumped against the wall of her cell, tired, beaten up and fatigued. She cradled her finger in her other hand. Every time she opened up her hand, the cut would open back up again too. She winced, and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall.

Suddenly, her stomach gave a loud growl. She had been living there 2 days already, and not been fed once. She should have been used to hunger by now - Akihito used to starve her all the time. But after having gotten used to food every day, she was finding it hard to adjust.

Suddenly, kyoko, Akihito's assistant came through the door, walking up and standing on the other side of the bars of her cell.

She smirked. "Hungry, are you Sakura?" She asked.

Sakura said nothing, but simply glared up at her. She knew perfectly well that she was hungry.

She then smiled a false, over-happy smile. "Well, Akihito has decided to feed you today!" she said.

Sakura sat up slightly. "Seriously?" she asked, still a little apprehensive. She didn't care anymore. Her hunger pains were starting to get to her.

"Well, of course! You have to eat don't you?" she said.

Akihito then stepped around the corner, his hands clasped behind his back. "Hello, Sakura." he said. He took a key from behind his back, and began to unlock her cell door.

Sakura sat there on the ground, staring at him. At this point she didn't know what to do or say to him, so she simply said nothing.

"So, as _my girl, _you _should _be obeying my _every command..._" Akihito said, his face now coming into a frown. "And I still don't think I forgive you just yet for _running away from me" _He spat, giving her a hard kick in the side. Sakura yelped in pain, her hands clutching where she had been kicked.

Akihito seemed to grow angrier. "How DARE you run from me like that, and think you could just get away with it?!" He said, grabbing her collar and lifting her up by the scruff of her neck, pinning her against the wall. His hands were now grabbing around her neck, and it hurt. A lot. Sakura could barely breathe.

She coughed violently. "I....I..." She stuttered, trying to speak.

Akihito slapped her around the face, hard. "_Don't _you talk back to me!" He yelled. Sakura was silent.

"Of course there will be _punishments, _for you actions, you understand?" He said, leaning in close, and whispering in her ear. Sakura shook lightly with fear. After all her time with him, she was still terrified.

In an anger induced rage, her picked her up and threw her onto the rusty old cot in the corner, Sakura wincing in pain as he did.

Akihito then without hesitation, climbed ontop. Now straddling Sakura, he began to unbutton his pants. "Now, be a _good girl _and stay _silent, _this time, okay?" he said. "I can't stand all your damn screaming.."

Sakura pushed against him. "Please, please don't!" She yelled. "Not now! I can't take it! I thought you were going to feed me..."

"I _will _feed you, once your punishment is over!" Akihito said. "Now stop wriggling around!" He took both her hands, pinning them up above her head.

Sakura gritted her teeth. No WAY was she going to let this happen. As far as she was concerned, she had already been raped too many times in her life.

Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Akihito, Please, no....I..._I love you...." _She said, softly.

Akihito stopped and looked up into her eyes. "What did you say?" He said, a frown across his face.

"Please, Don't do this to me...Akihito, I love you, and I don't want to ruin our relationship...Why can't I just live with you happily?"

Akihito gritted his teeth. "What are you talking about?!" He scoffed. "You were always telling me how much you hated me!"

She lifted a hand up and put it on the side of his face. "I never meant it...I loved _you, _all along, That's why I stayed..."

Akihito's face softened. His face started looking saddened. "You....loved me?" he asked.

_Yes! It's working!!! _Sakura thought. _Keep it up..._

"Akihito, what are you doing?! Just fuck her and be done with it!!" Kyoko yelled from behind the bars. "Don't listen to her!"

Sakura shook her head. "Please, Akihito...I'm begging you..." she said. "As someone who loves you so much, please just this one time, leave me be? Please?!"

Akihito stared down at her with wide eyes. "I can't do that..." he said, shaking his head. Leaning down to her once again, but going slower this time.

"NO! I beg of you!" Sakura said, "PLEASE...Don't you love me too? Haven't I given you everything? Haven't we shared every precious moment together all this time? Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" Tears started forming in her eyes.

Akihito leaned back away from her, eyeing her suspiciously. He said nothing. Only stared.

"I _love _you...." Sakura said once more.

Akihito then frowned, an angry malicious frown. He buttoned his raggy pants back up once more, and got up off the bed, angrily and visciously. He faced away from her.

"Akihito? What are you doing?!" Kyoko hissed, glaring over at Sakura.

Akihito said nothing for a while, before breaking the silence with his clear, hard voice.

"Kyoko, get Sakura some dinner." He said. Then, without one look at Sakura, walked out the door complacently.

Kyoko gritted her teeth. "You'll get it for this, you little bitch!" She spat at her. "Don't think I can't see through your pathetic mind games!" With that, she stormed out the door.

Sakura breathed a huge sigh of relief, bringing her hand up to her chest.

_Holy crap...._ was all she could think. She had been _that_ close to being raped again. And for the first time in her life, she had stopped it.

And for the first time since she had been kidnapped, a small smile spread across her face.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the T-shirt he held in his hands with wide eyes. He dropped it, one hand coming up to his mouth, almost disgusted. He stared at the blood stains splattered across it, which he knew were Sakura's. In the box that came with it there was a small note. He picked it up with shaking hands, his eyes skimming across the page.

On the piece of paper was a note made up from cut out newspaper letters, all different shapes and sizes. It read this:

_**Yes. We have Sakura. But don't worry. She's not in any real danger. Yet.**_

_**All we ask of you is a small amount of your money to keep us going. 10 million Yen to be exact - which I know is but a small portion of the Uchiha fortune. **_

_**Grant us this one wish - and Sakura will be returned to you just fine and dandy. **_

_**If you don't arrive with the money tonight at midnight by the Konoha gates, Sakura will be killed.**_

_**If you contact the police about this, Sakura will be killed.**_

_**If you bring anyone along with you tonight, Sakura will be killed.**_

_**Remember - her blood has already been spilled.**_

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He was Uchiha frikkin Sasuke for crying out loud! He already overcame Akihito, he could do it again. And he sure as hell wasn't going to give over 10 million yen.

One thing was for certain though. He wasn't going to let _anything _happen to Sakura. Not over his dead body...

He looked behind him to check if Itachi was close by.

He couldn't let Itachi know about this. He would only want to come with him, and Akihito would surely find out about it. He wasn't going to bring the money ofcourse, so he couldn't jeopordize anything else.

* * *

Sasuke left that night, glad that Itachi was fast asleep in his bed, his snoring sounding almost painful - a sign that he was deep in sleep.

He didn't even want to think about why or how Sakura had been kidnapped - all he knew was that he had to get there. Fast. Before anything else happened.

He waited patiently by the front gates of Konoha, the night breeze blowing a few strands of his jet black hair across his face. Despite it being summer, he was cold and the night air was chilly. he shivered a little.

Suddenly, he heard a screeching. Car tyres. Out in the misty distance, he saw two bright lights speeding towards him.

His eyes widening, he jumped to the side, missing the car by a mere hairline and landing in a crumpled heap to the side. He coughed, rubbing his hip where he had landed.

Two figures emerged from the car and ran over to him. Pushing down on the ground, Sasuke attempted to get up but was stopped when one of the figures landed right on his back, pinning him down completely.

And hand was then placed on the back of his head, pushing his face hard against the ground. Sasuke grunted in pain.

"WHERE'S THE MONEY?" A voice yelled above him.

"Ngghh..." Sasuke mumbled, finding it hard to speak. "I..."

"DON'T FUCK WITH US!" The voice yelled, a fist coming down and then striking him over the head, making Sasuke grit his teeth in pain.

"Do you have it?!" the voice asked, growing ever more demanding. Sasuke didn't know what to say at that point, so said nothing.

"Where's Sakura?" He retorted back.

"She's safe - for now." He said. "3 seconds, asshole, WHERE'S THE MONEY?!" He shouted, growing angry again.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Right. You're coming with us." The voice said, picking him up by his collar and dragging him across the ground towards the car. Sasuke was then picked up and thrown, hard into the trunk of the cark, the door clanking shut after him.

Inside the trunk however, Sasuke was smiling. This was what he had wanted all along. Because no matter where he was taken, he would still be taken to where Sakura was. The car rolled away slowly, pulling into the night.

-- -- -- --

**So, again everyone, I'm sorry that it took sooo long to update. And I'm sorry this chapter wasn't the most exciting. So...Please don't hate me! If i got loadsa hate reviews that would make me sad....haha Sorry again about the late. **


	13. A helping hand

Slum life chappie 13 is up!

So - Some of your reviews were complaining about how OOC sasuke is....I know he is! That's why I put that in this stories description! Someone even said "I don't like it." So, if you don't like it, then don't read my story! There are pleeeennty of stories out there that are in character for you to read. And as Sasuke has such a tough exterior, I really don't see how its possible for him to stay in character and show emotion at the same time, you know caring and looking after Sakura and such? Well, anyhoo...

I will however try to make him just a little more in character though. Sorry if everybody's getting annoyed by it...:/

ANYWAY - enough babbling! Enjoy Slum life chapter 13!! Slum life....Kinda a dumb name isn't it? I should change it....SORRY ILL STOP BABBLING NOW - JESUS hahaha

-- -- -- --

Sasuke was bumped along in the trunk of the car for a long time. He couldn't tell how long, but all he knew was he was going someplace far away. What he also knew was that he could hardly breathe. Not only was it unbearably hot in the trunk, but he was actually sweating profusely all over. He knew if he didn't get out soon, then he would suffocate.

Finally getting there, he felt the car roll to a stop. They opened up the truck and Sasuke felt 2 rough hands pull him up out of the trunk and dragged his limp body on to the ground. Sasuke instantly breathed a sigh of fresh air, having almost suffocated in the trunk, the cool night air cooling him immediately. He almost felt relieved, despite he was now being dragged over cold ground.

A few minutes later he had been dragged inside a dark house, where he was then dropped onto a cold, marble floor. He grimaced, bruises and scratches all over his body from having been dragged across the ground.

"Secure him" He heard a cold, flat voice say.

Two of the guards then each grabbed one of his shoulders And held him upright. Sasuke struggled, but it was no use. He couldn't move at all.

After a few footsteps, a figure started to emerge out of the darkness. And this figure was, none other than (you guessed it right?) Akihito.

Sasuke glared and said nothing, his glare so intense almost boring right through Akihito's head.

"Sooo...my old friend Sasuke!" He said, a fake smile spread all over his face.

Sasuke was silent for a few seconds. "Where's Sakura?" He demanded.

"Oh she's safe....For now." He said. He lifted his hand and swiped back a few strands of his hair. "So, I heard you don't have the money we kindly asked for..."

Again Sasuke said nothing for a few moments. "You...Bastard....." He finally muttered under his breath.

Akihito cocked his head. "Sorry...didn't catch that?" He said, a confused look on his face.

"You Bastard..." He said, just a little louder.

"I'm sorry, You'll have to repeat..."

"I SAID, BASTARD!" Sasuke then yelled, so loud it made Akihito jump. "Whatever you're doing, it WON'T work!!!!" He screamed. "So, You'd better set Sakura free RIGHT NOW or you'll have trouble..." he continued. "Do you even know who I am?! I'm the brother of one of the richest men in Konoha!!! People will start looking for me the second they find I'm gone, and then they'll come here, find you and cut you and your disgusting friends up into teeny tiny little....UGHH"

Sasuke was interrupted by a harsh blow to his stomach, knocking the breath right out of him. He coughed and spluttered his knees weakening and buckling beneath him, yet he stayed upright due to the two guards confining each of his arms.

"Ughhh....Aghhhh..." He Coughed, panting and struggling to breathe.

"And there's MUCH more of that," Akihito said, lowering his fist, "where that came from."

"Should we take him to the cells for you, Akihito-sama?" one of the guards asked.

"No....." Akihito smirked an evil smirk, his face just glowing with pure evil. "I wanna have just a _smidgen _of fun first..." He said with an evil laugh, cracking his knuckles a few times before advancing towards Sasuke.

* * *

_30 MINUTES LATER........._

_

* * *

  
_

Back in the cell, Sakura sat against the wall, once again pure boredom consuming her. She was freezing cold, and she had only been provided with a threadbare blanket. She shivered once more before closing her eyes and trying to lull herself to sleep to fade away the pain.

A sudden clank at the door woke her, her eyes instantly snapping open. She heard footsteps, rattling of keys, her cell door opening. Two figures emerged into her cell, yet she couldn't see them so well just yet. It was one of the guards carrying....No....Could it be?! Sasuke was in his arms. With a hard thud and a groan from Sasuke, the guard dropped him to the ground.

"Sorry...You guys will have to share while we don't have any other cells." The guard said, before locking the cell door and exiting the dungeons.

"S-Sasuke...?" Sakura said, turning on her small oil lamp she had been provided. In the light she saw Sasuke lying on the ground before her, and gasped with pure horror of what she saw.

Sasuke's entire body was covered with cuts and bruises, one of his eyes prominently black. His shirt lay around his waist in tatters, exposing his beaten up, slashed chest. His cheek was pressed against the ground, him obviously being hardly able to move. A large bruise sat around his mouth, and by the looks of it, his lip was cut also.

"S-S-Ssakuraa...." He murmured, struggling to speak.

"Oh my god..." Sakura breathed. "Sasuke, what have they DONE to you?!!" She cried hysterically, tears forming in her eyes. She crawled forward, and lifted Sasuke's body up, resting his body against hers. She ran her hands lightly over his wounds, inspecting each one. Tears dropped down, landing on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Akihito...had a little fun with a kunai....." he croaked. "Not to mention his fists..."

"Sasuke....Oh SASUKE...This is all my fault..I'm sorry...I'm so sorry....." she cried, leaning her head down and sobbing into his shoulder.

"Sshhh....Sakura it's NOT your fault...." Sasuke said, struggling. He turned round slowly to face her. "DONT blame this on yourself okay?" he said. "It's MY fault you got kidnapped...I should have seen that that woman wasn't your mother at all...I'm so sorry..."

Sakura shook her head still crying. Her fists clenched. "Those assholes...." she murmured.."THOSE ASSHOLES..." She said louder, still crying.

"Sssshhhh...." Sasuke soothed. "It's okay Sakura...I'm going to get you out of here alright? You're going to be okay.." He lifted his hand up and placed it on the side of her cheek, caressing her face.

"I love you..." He whispered, before leaning forward and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

Sakura closed her eyes. She hadn't kissed, seen, smelt, heard, or felt Sasuke in such a long time, and she missed him so very very much. She found herself wanting more, bringing her arms up and wrapping then around his neck, pulling him closer towards her and deeper into the kiss.

"Sasuke...I love you too..." she whispered, before kissing him again passionately, this time more urgently. Sasuke closed his eyes and ran his hands up and down her back, caressing her body, gently stroking the back of her neck and frowning slightly into the kiss.

Sakura, having missed Sasuke so much, pushed him back gently to lie on the ground, then climbing over him, and kissing him even more urgently than before, her hands running over his shoulders and chest. After a few small moments, she heard a slight whimper into their kiss from Sasuke.

She pulled apart from him quickly, a quiet puckering sound emerging from their lips as they did so.

"I'm sorry!!" She said "Am I hurting you?!"

"Just...a little," Sasuke said, a weak smile over his face.

Sakura quickly got off of him, and resumed her position next to him on the ground. It was at this point that Sasuke took a look around at their surroundings, and was able to see Sakura better.

"Sakura....forget me, what have they done to _you??_" He asked, a small frown on his face as he saw the wounds that covered Sakura's body.

Sakura wiped her face a little. "Oh, nothing...I'm fine Sasuke, really!"

Sasuke didn't seem to hear her. He looked over towards the small cot she had been provided as a bed. In the middle of the bed, across the dirty, stain ridden sheets, he saw small splatters of blood from a few days before.

"Sakura.." He asked, more seriously. "Have you been raped?"

Sakura's eyes widened just a little. The last thing she wanted to do was to worry him....But how else would the blood have gotten there?....

"Well..." She hesitated, not sure what to say. "I..."

Sasuke didn't need an answer. He already knew. Sakura saw his fists clench and his teeth grit together slowly.

"Assholes..." He muttered slowly. He turned towards the dungeon doors. "YOU ASSHOLES!" He screamed, readying his breath to yell something more, about to stand up. How could they have done such a thing, after she had already been kidnapped and beaten so savagely.

He was succumbed by a soft hand on his shoulder. "Ssshhhh...." Sakura whispered. "It's fine...I actually got out of being raped the other day!" she said with a small chuckle. "I told Akihito I loved him..." she made puking gestures with her hands with a laugh. "It worked though...He actually listened and left me alone" she said.

Sasuke softened but just a little. He shook his head, and looked back up at her. "I promise you now....I will NEVER ever, let such a thing happen to you ever again...ever." He said sincerely. "I mean it."

Sakura shook her head. "It's not your fault.." she said, leaning forward and giving him a peck on the cheek. She sighed. "But, Sasuke...What are we going to do about this....? I've checked everywhere...theres no way out and.."

"It's okay.." Sasuke interrupted gently. "Did you really think I would have come here without a plan?" he smiled.

Sakura frowned a little, looking to the side, trying to figure out what he was up to. She gave up and sighed. "I love you...so much..." she said. "You do know that..ne?"

Sasuke smiled sadly across at her. He scooted backwards so that he was leaning against the stone wall.

"Come here..." He said, beckoning Sakura over towards him.

Sakura smiled, and crawled on all fours towards him, then slowly leaning back onto him gently. Sasuke wrapped both his arms around her, holding her close, and kissing the top of her head. Sakura took one of his hands, kissing each of his fingertips gently. The two sat cuddling together in the lonely dank cell, enjoying the warmth of eachothers body's pressed close up against eachother.

Sasuke leaned down slowly and kissed her cheek gently. He then leaned back a little and whispered softly in her ear:

"_I love you too, Sakura..." _

-- -- -- --

Wooo! I think this fic really needed a dose of fluff injected into it, and a lot of you guys seemed to want it too, so, here you go :) I assure you there will be much more fluff to come!

**Okay - so I'm sorry I snapped before :/ really.. - one word to all of you: I don't think I've actually had better readers and reviewers in like...my whole history of fanfiction!! Seriously! The love that I'm getting from you guys is just phenomenal, and I just want you all to know I appreciate it so so so sooooo much! Especially you reviewers are what keeps me writing and what motivated me to finish this fic more than anything :) **

**So THANK YOU all for reading, PLEASE review, and, yeah again thanks so so sooo much! I love you all! *showers you all with cookies***


End file.
